


Nil Se'n La

by StormFireGirl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormFireGirl/pseuds/StormFireGirl
Summary: Red's Coronation is approaching. But besides the impending party, ceremony and rites, the girl is also juggling managing her Clan and trying to stay loyal to her Celtic heritage. Not only that, but the arrival of Solstice's prejudiced in-laws, another High King, a slave from a foreign land and a handsome (but pompous) knight puts more mayhem into her life than she bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBigLoserQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/gifts), [AussieTransfan2015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/gifts).



Red had snuck off. Again.

  
Honestly Chromia was just getting irritated. Every time there was something to do, a fitting, a sample of food the girl was nowhere to be found! Honestly, where did she always go?! Storming through the halls, the woman tracked down her husband, stationed at the doors and looked at the man directly. "Where did she go?"

 

"Oh, now Chromia-!"

 

"Don't you 'Now Chromia' me!" The maid barked. "She ran off again! She needs to try on the dress!" 

 

"Look, she didn't come through here. If I see her I'll stop her, I promise Chromia!"

 

The woman inhaled sharply. "Very well. Please, do so." And thus she went back inside.

 

Ironhide exhaled, and without looking spoke, "You know kid you can't keep avoiding her."

 

Red popped out of the bushes, leaves stuck in her hair. "Sorry ta' make ya lie Ironhide. I need the break!"

 

"Well make it quick. She'll sniff you out if you don't hurry up and guess who's going to be the one in trouble for it?"

 

"Ack. Don't worry. I'll be back in the shake 'o a lamb's tail." Red reassured the guard. "An' I'll bring back something sweet for ya. Chromia will know nothing!" She darted around to where she'd tied up her horse, Mac Lir and quickly mounted him. The gates were open, allowing the stream of people in and out in preparation of the coronation ceremony in two day's time. Making a beeline, the girl made her escape outside of the castle confines and across the bridge over the moat. Clicking her tongue, Mac Lir broke into a fast trot and she whooped in triumph. 

 

The girl had been stuck within the castle confines for too long. She needed a break! The town within the walled-in city was bustling with people, many stopping to wave as she road by on her own. Red waved back, and slowed Mac Lir as they ventured into Iaconia's Capital City. Many people crowded as they saw her coming, calling out to the girl as she rode by. She was still finding it slightly off-putting when adults did it, but the sight of children eagerly rushing up to see her made the girl grin. Wee lambs, impressionable yet earnest. Red had always adored children most of all. Arriving at a shop that sold sweets, the girl dismounted and walked up.

 

"Aye, how much for some of those pies?"

 

"The pies are three shingles a piece." The shopkeep looked like he'd seen Red sprout a second head. 

 

Red grinned. "Well, give me two apples!"

 

"But- but for you, your majesty, it's free! On the house, our welcome and honor to you."

 

"Aw, heck." Red chuckled awkwardly, unsure of exactly how to take it. Free pie? "Well, thank ye kindly but, if I drop in again, no more free things! I'm still a customer." 

 

  
"Think nothing of it Princess Cellina." 

 

The wince on her face made the alarm on the shopkeep's face grow. "I-is there something wrong?"

 

"Please, don't fuss. I just prefer me nickname, that's all. Red."

 

"Well, er, Princess- Red, here." He handed her two warm ones, and she inhaled the smell of apple and cloves. Oh there was no way one was going to last until she got back! 

  
"Oh yes. This smells delicious. An' here." She dropped a pile of coins into his still outstretched hands. "My gratitude. Keep it." And without accepting another word, she ventured out. "Well Mac Lir, I almost got free pie!" The girl spoke to her horse, and put one pie in her bag, the other she looked at hungrily and licked her chops. People crowded around initially, but then backed up in alarm when they saw her pull out a knife! But she used it to slice herself a large wedge, cramming half of it into her mouth.

 

The crowd murmured and an eyebrow shot up her forehead as she gazed at the citizens. "... Have you lot never seen a Celt eat?" She tried to joke after swallowing. Then saw a small girl in the front, and smirked. "Oi, you, c'mere." Everyone stared at the small one, who swallowed nervously and seemed to shrink in on herself, but nervously shuffled forward. "'Ere. Have a piece." She cut into it, stabbed the portion and held it out for her to take.

 

"Thank you, y-your majesty!" She piped up with a slight lisp.

 

More kids suddenly appeared, all clambering around as the adults watched with a mixture of surprise, awe and even a little fear. Red wasn't daft. She'd heard the rumors circulating about her. The long-lost daughter of their good King and Queen, raised by Celts and was a 'barbaric princess'. She'd killed a Clansman twice her size, and not only that but slaughtered the Mad King Nemesis where he'd stood. It both bothered her and yet made her swell with pride. Bothered her, of course because many didn't know what the bastard tried to do. Made her swell with pride, because the little ones looked up to her with awe and impressionable respect. 

 

"Why do you carry a sworwed?" The girl with the lisp asked, peering at the hilt. 

 

Red finished her slice, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her tunic and grinned. "It was a gift from me mother. She gave it to me on the day I became a woman, an' completed my trials." She pulled out the weapon, holding it out for them to see. "Don't touch now. It's sharp enough to cut off wee fingers!" 

 

"The Queen gave it to you?" 

 

The small boy's question made Red chuckle. "No, not the Queen. I was raised by the Clan's leader, Arachnia. She was-" Red paused, trying to find the right words to convey how her adoptive mother was. "Cunning. Like a fox, very sly an' crafty. But she raised me right, to be strong, to honor the elders an' respect 'em. But, she also taught me that if something didn't feel right, I had every right to tell so." She smiled down at the children.

 

"Did you- you really cut off King Neme-Nemes-iz-?"

 

"Did I cut off the Mad King's head?" Red finished the next child's question. "Indeed I did. Clean off. One swipe 'a me blade." She noted that some in the crowd were becoming uncomfortable, and she sheathed her blade. "But only in defense. He was try'n ta' kill me y'see. An' he was responsible for many deaths 'a my Clansmen." 

 

"My mama says you're a crazy bar-bar-i-an princess!" 

 

"Then she be right. In the sense that I am, after all a princess. Start'n next week." She stood up, stretching. "Now away with ye cheeky things! I'm off ta' see some friends!" She waved them away and with giggles, they dispersed. But the crowd didn't. Even as Red mounted her steed, she saw their eyes fixated on her. She knew those looks. She'd gotten them from the king's men as a child when they took things away from her home. With her grin wilting, she clicked the reins and made her way through the crowd. They all saw her as a savage. 

  
Rumors claimed her to be an impostor. They claimed she wasn't fit to rule, that she drank the blood of her enemies and feasted upon their flesh and bones. True, only if the blood of her enemies was instead mead. And the enemy's body was a boar. And most were confused and unsure of her current living arrangements; Red had lived in the Predacon village outside of the city. She was their leader first and foremost, helping them set up their new home and even with the garden. When summer had begun however, two or three months back she'd been summoned back to the city. As her eighteenth birthday was approaching (weirdly she discovered it was late into the season), High King Optimus and Queen Elita-One wanted Red to live with them, learn a few duties she would need to do as future High Queen -diplomacy and the sort- before the coronation ceremony. Reluctantly she'd agreed but stole as many chances as she could to go back to the village and check on her people.

 

It had been a good fortnight since her last visit. In her absence, she'd entrusted Rattrap and Emery with leading and helping settle small disputes. Anything bigger would have to wait until she returned. As she approached the final gate to get out of the town, a few soldiers halted her and Red groaned. "Hello Jazz."

 

"A pleasant afternoon m'lady! Where are you headed?" He was smirking the whole time.

 

"The Well 'a AllSparks. I'm go'n ta' see the Clan, where else would I be go'n?!" 

 

"You know Jarless Promethea and her family are coming today."

 

"They'll see me all week!" Red groaned. "They'll understand if I'm not back 'till dusk. Now please, if ya don't mind?" 

 

"Of course. But I'm not vouching for your absence like last time."

 

"I bribed Ironhide with a promise 'a pie." Red smirked and clicked her reins as the guards let her by. The drawbridge was already open in expectancy of the incoming nobles. 

 

"And you haven't eaten it yet?"

 

"Didn't say it'd be from here." Red grinned, clicking the reins and they rode off, into the country outside of the walls. 

 

\-----------

 

"Oooh, where is she?!" Elita murmured in dismay as she hurried through the castle's hall. Behind her, Arcee, her Castellan trailed, as did Nautica, her Clerk. Both were working out the final details and preparations for the Coronation Ceremony at the end of the week.

 

"She snuck off again m'lady! And I am very certain I know where." Chromia called out, dragging her husband by his ear over to the High Queen. "Now, you speak. And no lies!"

 

"All right, all right! She did slip off." The man moaned in pain as his ear was released by the angered woman. "But she said she'd be back soon."

 

"Of course." Elita sighed. Her daughter's priority was to her Clansmen first. They were of course her family, and Red was their leader. "Did she at least say how long she would be this time?"

 

"No m'lady, I'm sorry." Ironhide apologized, bowing. "If you want, I will go get her."

 

"That won't be necessary. Promethea and her kin will be arriving soon. I will give Lady Solstice the option of retrieving her." Queen Elita sighed. "We can hold off on the final fitting until she returns."

 

"It's not just her arriving today m'lady." Arcee spoke up quickly as a messenger behind them departed. "We just received word that High Queen Charlotte's family will also be attending."

 

Elita almost groaned aloud, but bit her tongue. Of course. They were a family under High King Ultra Magnus' domain, of high standing. Since Optimus was a relative of King Magnus, and Red a friend of Perceptor and his wife they'd turn up. But she hoped they wouldn't. They were, for a lacking of better words, stuck-up pricks. Not that she'd ever say that aloud. Gone were her days of wagging her tongue loosely and telling off any soul who dared cross her or anyone tread upon. She wasn't like her daughter anymore. Soon, Red would also have to learn to hold her tongue for the sake of alliances, treaties and the such. But deep down she doubted she would. Red also had her father in her, as vague as it seemed. Optimus could be a stubborn man, he was loyal and held fast to his beliefs. And while he was far more passive aggressive, he could in fact make a friend or an enemy with a fell swoop of his words. Red had those traits. And they presented themselves strongly. She feared what would happen should one of the relatives make a comment about Red's heritage, accent, anything that wasn't 'true royalty'. But nonetheless they were guests. And it was important to host nobility to recognize their daughter as the future ruler. 

 

"Very well, attend to their accommodations-"

 

"My lady," Nautica spoke up as she peered out the window, "Excuse my rudeness interrupting you but the Knights have returned!"

 

A loud groan did erupt from Elita. Oh. It was just going to be one damned thing after another that day, wasn't it? 

 

\--------

  
Red, after a good half-an-hour's ride into the countryside on the main road, turned off onto the bridge over the swift brook, crossing it, whistling an old tune as she did. The country air was fresh and clean. The vast openness was a comfort she hadn't had the luxury of in awhile. Grinning, she jerked her reins and made her horse break into a fast trot, whooping. 

 

Her cape fluttered out behind her in brilliant red and purple plaid, as did the ponytail her hair was kept in. She whooped again, approaching the outskirts of the village and the centuries whooped in response, raising their spears. She tugged on the reins and her horse slowed to a stop a few feet away as she dismounted in a swift movement. "Aye, Quiaux, Skyquake good ta' see ya lads!" Never formal, she hugged both warriors in greeting. 

 

"It's good 'ta see you too miss!" Quiaux grinned. "But there's a problem."

 

"And what would that be?" Red asked in concern.

 

"I think her queenship's been gone so long, she forgets how much her people enjoy presents." He winked and she rolled her eyes.

 

"You're worse than ya mother was." She pulled out the pie. "I got it for ya. Don' eat it all ya greedy gobber. Everyone in the fields?" 

 

The sentry took it, grinning and the older boy licked his lips. "Aye. The potatoes are be'n picked as we speak." 

 

"I'll go 'an help." She mounted her horse again, clicking the reins. "An' if anyone comes look'n for me, I ain't here. Ya don't know I exist."

 

"Will do." Quiaux said, eyes fixated on the pie.

 

Skyquake eagerly reached for some as she rode by, but his hand was swatted away and the man let out a curse. Red chuckled. Ah yes. She was home. Song floated to her ears, and she smiled all the more as the fields came into view, the crops green and swaying in the cooler wind. The day was still warm, clouds dotting the late summer sky. She dismounted, and called out. _"Tá mé ar ais!"_

 

Everyone looked up, and excitedly called out greeting as she dismounted, tied Mac Lir to the post and rushed over. Rattrap and Botanica's children rushed over, calling her name and hugged her legs. "Ah wee lambs! You've grown so much!" She crooned, kneeling down to hug each one. Botanica approached, the newest of their litter in a basket she carried with gentleness only a mother could have.

 

Shona was born before the first spring thaw. No one had known Botanica had been pregnant until she was three months along, with everything that had happened. That made nine- well, eight. Red felt a stirring of guilt from the thought of Therma. The little one was named in memory of their lost daughter and her husband. "Red, welcome." The Druid said, smiling warmly as the younger girl stood up and bowed her head slightly.

 

"Sorry it took me so long ta' get away this time."

 

  
"It is no trouble." Botanica reassured. "We have done fine since you last left. But thank you for dropping by."

 

"One more week an' this'll all be over." Red sighed in relief. "I needed a break though. Anything I can do ta' help?" 

 

"We do need a few more people to pick. I have to nurse Shona so I will be gone for a little while."

  
"'A course." Red grinned, taking off her cape and set it in the grass. "Show me where an' I'll get go'n."

 

It was the perfect day to pick vegetables. Not too hot nor too cold, and everyone was in good spirits. Red was set right next to Rattrap, as the man gave her a quick side hug. "So how goes the princess lessons?" He asked with a wink and Red rolled her eyes.

 

"It's all a load 'a cac capall, but apparently it means something to the English." She explained as she dug into the warm dark earth with her hands. "Lotsa posture ta' begin with. Back straight, eyes forward, yadda-yadda." She waved her hand around, now caked as she unearthed a big fat potato. Wiping it with her tunic she set it in the basket between them. "All these lessons on manners 'an how politics work. An' then they try ta' make me lose the accent, the one tutor me parents hired. She was all, "ya can't pronounce it like that no one will understand ye". I says, "well if you can at least tell when I speak Celtic an' when I don't, that's good enough". She got all flushed an' sputtered like an asp!" Red chuckled as did Rattrap.

 

"Aye, they can take ya from us, but they can't take the Clan outta ya." Rattrap chuckled.

 

"Indeed." Red said, plopping the rest of the potatoes into the basket and scooted around to the next batch. "Not all bad though. I'm allowed to carry 'm sword wherever I please. It's 'for protection' Queen Elita says. So they let it slide. I can practice archery. I can duel with the guards if I want. Just these past two weeks have been hell." She wiped her forehead as she pulled out more potatoes. "Constant fittings, constant practice, constant lessons. Constantly bein' followed by someone, ask'n me if I liked this color, tell'n me ta' try this. It wouldn't be all bad, 'cept..."

 

"'Cept what?"

 

"They ain't lett'n me be crowned nowhere but the church." Red groaned. "I kept insisting that since I don't really get that whole blast thing, that I'd rather Botanica or some Druid do the rites. Nope. Not happenin'." She angrily threw the potato she was holding into the basket. "Some priest has ta' do it. An' the clergy keep insisting I gotta be converted before I'm crowned. Hah. Like that'll happen." 

 

Rattrap tisked. "Well, they ain't force'n ya 't, right?"

 

"Nope. Optimus an' Elita made it clear that my beliefs do not discern my future as High Queen. My culture, sure I'm loyal ta' the Clans first and foremost but that's political. It ain't spiritual." 

 

"Then it sorts itself out." He summarized. "So is that Solstice lass coming as well?"

 

"Yep. She's also pregnant so no horse'n around!" Red warned sharply. "Relate that ta' Emery. Wait. Where is she?" Red scanned the garden but didn't see her.

 

"She's out on a hunt with a few others, bringing in a boar for t'night's supper." He explained. "I'll tell Em whatcha said. No playful shocks." 

 

As they worked, the sun peeped out occasionally and Red found herself sweaty, and she couldn't be happier. In the past this is how she'd spend her summer days, working with the clan, training, or hunting. Maybe look after the little ones. And as always, the work was never dull. There were songs to be sung, conversations spoken in their native language, jokes shared and stories told. Breaks with mead and biscuits. Red lost track of time and then, suddenly the sky was darkening. She stood up and looked up. "Ah, cac capall! I shoulda been back hours ago!" She yelped, quickly rushing over to her cape. "I gotta go.  _Feicfidh mé thú go luath!"_

_"Slán!"_ Her Clansmen called out, and Red snagged the last little blackberry pie as untied then mounted Mac Lir. With a click of her reins, she was off again, cape billowing behind her as she rode off. 

 

\-------

 

Red didn't make it back until dark. She dismounted Mac Lir in a hurry and rushed into the palace, hoping she could just slip into her bedroom and-

 

"Not so fast young lady." Red skidded to a halt. Drat. Chromia was waiting for her. The woman strode up and her nose wrinkled. "Ugh! You're filthy!"

 

"An' starvin'. Lemme eat an' then I'll bathe." Red said, trying to walk by. 

  
"Now just you wait. We have royal guests and-!"

 

"Yes, I know, Solstice an' Predaking are here they'll understand!" Red charged for the dining hall, sweaty, dirty and all. "They're from the other Clan after all!"

 

"It's not just-!" Chromia yelled as she chased her but Red was quicker and she shoved the door open.

 

"Aye, what's for supper?" She called out. "I'm starving!" 

 

Forks clattered and Red paused, looking to see- well yes, Solstice was there. So was Perceptor, and Drift (she insisted he come along), Promethea, Predaking-... people ornately dressed she didn't know... 

 

"Ah, Red there you are!" Elita said, though she sounded a little- off? "Please, come sit." With a slight shrug, the girl did and took a seat. Elita blinked. "You've got dirt all over you dear."

  
"Sorry. I was help'n with the pick'n. Lost track 'a time." She instantly reached for the mead and slugged it back in one gulp, hiccuped after and a little loudly. Remembering her manners, she said, "Pardon me. Everything looks delicious!" She reached for the boar leg with an eager hand, but a look from her mother stopped her. What was going on?

 

She peeked up, noticing that Solstice hadn't greeted her yet. And then she saw the scowls of the ornately dressed nobles. "Thane Edward, Lady Yvonne, may I introduce you to our daughter, Princess Cellina." Optimus introduced, finally speaking up.

 

Red cracked an awkward grin. "Sir 'n ladyship. A pleasure." Well manners weren't so bad now, she thought. But the looks they had in their faces made Red's blood boil. Just who were these people, and why did they stare at her with such contempt?! 


	2. Chapter 2

*Earlier That Day*

 

Elita greeted the procession of knights as they entered the throne room with Optimus. Even if they were still busy, they had to at least take a little time to welcome their soldiers. They'd been sent away to help keep peace with Nemesis' kingdom, that is until order could be re-established and there would be no threat of retaliation for what happened. "We welcome you home, and thank you for your service to us." Optimus spoke reverently as always.

 

"Hail, High King Prime!" The men shouted, saluting the man. 

 

"At ease." 

 

Bumblebee, the leader of the group kneeled. "My lord, all has been secured and thus we do not think that there will be an incoming threat from the scoundrels!"

  
"That is good news indeed." 

 

"My lord, if I may speak?" One knight requested, and Optimus nodded. 

  
"You may."

 

He pulled off his helmet, revealing a swathe of slicked back, blue hair with a dark streak at the front. "On our way back, one of our men reported that they spied Crusaders making their way to Megatron's kingdom. They were bringing slaves."

 

Optimus frowned. "Was it through our lands?"

 

"A part of it, yes sir."

 

"This is troubling. I will speak to him of this matter. Thank you for alerting me." Optimus said. "But for now, speak not of this. We do not wish to incur any negativity or violence towards him, as he is our guest and will be attending our daughter's coronation."

 

Blurr raised an eyebrow. He hadn't gotten a chance to see the feared girl who had slaughtered the Mad High King. He had wanted to see how formidable this creature actually was, if she was anything like the rumors spoke of. "I will do so, my liege." Blurr bowed, as did the others in agreement.

 

"You are dismissed." 

 

They dispersed, heading back to their quarters and Elita let out a drawn out exhale. "Must Megatron make such a nuisance of himself constantly?"

 

"Now Elita-"

 

"Do not 'now Elita' me." The woman spoke sharply to her husband. "He is a menace as much as he is our ally. I swear someday he will find some opportunity to undermine us, as he has in the past. He's no good."

 

"You judge quickly, my dear." Optimus chided. 

 

"But I am also a good judge of character." Elita added. 

 

"Yes, that is quite true. I have been keeping my eye on Megatron's activities since Nemesis' downfall. He has however made no move to try and usurp the kingdom."

 

"While your men's presence was there. Knowing the Jarl, he's waiting to sink his opportunistic claws in. I pity the woman who'd ever saddle up with that piece of work." 

 

Optimus chuckled and placed a kiss to the side of her head. "As passionate and wise as ever. After he leaves us I will send another party out to monitor Nemesis' kingdom. You are right, he is quite cunning in these matters."

 

"You are most certainly right, on both accounts." Elita cooed. They never showed signs of affection in front of their subjects, they made it a rule not to. Weaknesses could be exploited, and while they prided themselves on not being anything like your typical High King and Queen, they still knew consequences of being targeted. And for many years things had been strained between the two, since Red had been kidnapped. Now that she was back, things could finally heal and mend. 

 

Before long, the carriages pulled through their city and into the courtyard of the palace. Elita counted three and grimaced, though forced herself to smile as the doors were opened by their footmen. Perceptor and his bodyguard -a requested guest of Red- stepped out first, then helped out Perceptor's wife, Lady Solstice. Jarless Promethea, Jarl Predaking and their sons were next. Finally, Thane Elmer and Lady Yvonne were also escorted out, the two looking as snobbish as ever. 

 

All curtsied and bowed to the High King and Queen, who greeted them warmly in return. "It is very good to see you again, my dear Promethea." Elita greeted fondly. "I'm sorry to say Solstice that Red is not here at the moment. She went to check on the Clansmen but should return soon. If you want, you could go and see her once you are settled in." 

 

Before Solstice could speak however, Elmer cut in. "Ah, the Princess is not here right now? That is a shame." Elita bit the inside of her cheek to keep from scowling at his tone. "I was indeed looking forward to seeing her. It's said she looks exactly like her father."

 

"Our daughter's duties lay with those who raised her in our absence. They mean the world to her." Optimus spoke, reaching and holding Elita's hand behind her back. "And as they suffered a devastating loss of their family, she has taken it upon herself to help as she can. She will return very soon however." 

  
Elita exhaled, thanking her husband silently for his patience. She just hoped Red indeed would be back soon.

 

But as luck would have it, the bad kind, Red didn't show until ten minutes into supper. And she was a mess. Bursting through the door, sweaty locks of red hair plastered to her forehead and cheeks. Obvious sweat stains were also quite visible. She smelled of it too, and earth. Streaks of the dark brown were across her tunic and caking the knees of her trousers. Her hands were also absolutely filthy! The woman this time couldn't stop a grimace. Red had picked the absolute worse time to show up in this sort of state. If it had been Jarl Predaking, she wouldn't have minded. But with the Thane there, and his... preferences when it came to how a princess should look and act, she would have rather that for once Red wasn't herself. 

 

She strode over, grabbing her cup of poured mead first. And belching. Elita's shoulders sagged as she saw the look of disgust and horror that Thane Elmer and Lady Yvonne had. Predaking barely had batted an eye, Solstice looked happy to see her friend, and the others looked amused at her state. Red however was as intuitive as her father and when she started to reach for her food, she paused and took notice of the change in mood.

 

"Thane Elmer, Lady Yvonne, allow me to introduce to you our daughter, Princess Cellina." 

 

Red's greeting didn't seem to diffuse the situation at all. Luckily, Solstice spoke up. "You're looking well, Red!"

 

"Thank ya. As are ya, practically glowing lass! Anyone come ta' tell ya if it'll be a man or lady yet?" 

 

"No, not yet. We're leaving it a surprise for now." Solstice's smile seemed to put Red at ease. "And how are things at the village?"

 

"Yes, are the supplies we sent enough?" Predaking added in.

 

"More than enough! The crop's plentiful. Musta spent hours alone just on the potatoes. When winter comes we'll be ready." 

 

"Begging your pardon," Thane Elmer spoke up, "but why do you say 'we'?"

 

"Uh, me 'an the Clan?" Red's eyebrow crawled up her now oily forehead. "I gotta eat too I'm afraid." 

 

"So you're living with those, people."

 

Before Elita could interject, Red scowled. "Those 'people' are my family in case ya been live'n under a rock, Thane Elmer." She grabbed her turkey leg and ripped a large chunk out with her teeth, chomping it down. "I lived with them far longer than I been here."

 

"I do apologize Red," Perceptor immediately spoke up, "It's just quite unusual regarding typical royal living arrangements."

 

"What's there to it? I belong with my people. Plain 'n simple."

 

"Well, that won't always be the case I am sure." Thane Elmer spoke again, ignoring a look from his son. "After all you are the future High Queen of this land. I doubt you will rule it from some shack like a commoner."

 

The look Red had could kill, and made Lady Yvonne flinch. "I will live as I see fit." She said very slowly, picking her words. "Until Optimus or Elita step down or die, my duty is not ta' Iaconia. It is ta' the Clan 'a Predacon, which I may add, Predaking is a part of. As is my mother." Red looked at Elita with pride. "So there."

 

Thane Elmer got a little red. "My apologies your majesties. I am merely quite concerned of what state your kingdom will be in."

 

"That concern isn't yours to have, Thane." Elita spoke up. "As much as your worries are accepted, my daughter has been leading her people with the death of her foster mother. She also has done a remarkable job, even while remaining here. I do believe she will be fine as future High Queen." 

 

And thus, ended that awkward conversation. Predaking glowered at his in-law when he could sneak a chance, disgusted that the Thane would try to discreetly insult Red merely because he didn't fit his definition of nobility. Snorting, he turned back to his food, and then Red spoke up.

 

"Oh yes, mother, been mean'n ta' ask. Ya got any entertainment or someth'n for this whole," she waved her spoon about, flinging some mashed potatoes accidentally into Solstice's hair, which she removed without a second thought. "Uh, feast I guess ya could call it."

 

"Yes Red I've organized for a circus to-"

 

"Rattrap wants ta' play." Red interrupted. "He's already been practice'n since the date was announced."

 

"Oh." Elita spoke quietly, and Optimus suddenly looked a little bit unsure. 

 

"Ah, now what's this all about?!" The girl exclaimed in exasperation. "Can we not have both?!" 

 

"Red, we did not exactly, invite them." Optimus began, his stoic tone full of regret.

 

"... what's this now?" Solstice winced as the look that Red had turned on Thane Elmer now was pointed at her parents. "Ya didn't- how do you bloody forget ta' invite an entire village?!"

 

"There are tensions Red." Optimus began. "We were going to speak to you tonight after supper. May we hold off until then?"

 

"No way. I'm sorry, present company for what I'm about ta' say but, of all 'a the  _fuilteach, neamhchiontach, dúr dúr-!"_ Red inhaled. "Tomorrow, I'll go an' bring the invitation m'self." 

 

Elita stood up. "Red, please see me outside of the dining room. We need to discuss something immediately."

 

Red stood up, and grabbed the turkey leg as she did so, striding out with her mother without a beat. The doors closed behind them, and Red turned. "You have no right ta'-!"

 

"Do not start." Elita's sudden commanding tone hushed her daughter. "For one, there are good reasons as to why we didn't invite the Clan but it is not because of status or race! And two, you showed up very improper and as much as we usually do not mind Red, this is not a good time. Thane Elmer and Lady Yvonne are-!"

 

"Stuck up pricks?"

  
Damn. Like mother, like daughter. "Yes. They are. But they hold important council with a partner kingdom and liaison trade. I hate it as much as you do, trying to appease them. Any other day, you arriving to supper in your state would be fine!"

 

"So what if they can't see past a little sweat 'n mud! I bet they haven't even gone hungry a day in their lives!"

 

"Red-!"

 

"Don'tcha 'Red' me!" The girl snapped, pointing the turkey leg at the woman. "They haven't ever starved, nor begged for their supper, nor wondered if their next meal was 'a coming or not! It's always all hands on deck. A leader leads. Not looks prissy!"

 

"Sometimes, Red, appearances are necessary in order to present yourself as authoritative and to be diplomatic." Elita sighed. "Do not make me fight you on this."

 

"Ya started it the minute ya decided that OUR family wasn't good enough ta' invite ta' my own ceremony!!!" 

 

"They have not been my family for many years." Elita snarled.

 

"Well I am!"

 

"My Queen-"

  
"WHAT?!?" Both turned their heads, barking at the poor soul who dared interrupt them. 

 

In all her fuming, flustered state, Red took notice of the handsome features of the man standing before them. He bowed, respectfully of course. "A- a thousand pardons, my ladies. I did not mean to interrupt."

 

"It is fine, Blurr." Queen Elita sighed. "We were merely, debating something."

 

"Debating?!" Red snorted. "Ya call not inviting the people who raised me to the next biggest thing ta' my wedding a 'debate'?!"

 

"Is that what it's all about? I assure you my Queen, if you are afraid of attacks upon the Clan, we can set up patrols and-!"

 

"That's what all 'a the fuss is about then?" Red looked at the dismayed Queen. "What's go'n on?"

 

Elita sighed. "There's been, talk Red. I know you have heard rumors about you not being a, legitimate heir because you are Celtic. But there are also some, rumors regarding the Clan as well. I didn't want you to hear them because you needn't worry about that. We can take care of it."

 

"They've been threatened, haven't they? They think yer give'n away all 'a your riches an' resources ta' 'barbarians'. Or whatever they be call'n us now." Red crossed her arms and exhaled. "You shoulda told me. I need ta' alert 'em now."

 

"... All right. At first light, go. But, I want a knight to accompany you. And you must be back by noon this time, and no later. Tomorrow Jarl Megatron and his household will arrive and this time, you must look presentable." 

 

"Aye." Red agreed with a huff. Blurr had to admit, he was surprised and impressed with the girl's resolve and protectiveness over her Clansmen. 

 

"My Queen, if I may?" Blurr spoke up. "I will be honored to accompany her highness to see her people. And, I can organize some protection for them-"

 

"We'll be fine if we know we're be'n threatened, thank ya!" Red snapped, then exhaled as her mother shot her a look. "But, the offer is very, kind 'a ya. An' if it'll mean they get ta' come, a little dignity sacrificed again won't be an issue." 

 

"Then tomorrow at first light, I will accompany you, my Princess." He bowed again. "My Queen, I came to report that we received word on some changes in the guard. Thank you for allowing us a night's rest. We will resume our duties tomorrow."

 

"Your thanks are received and welcomed. It is what we can do to ensure that you are all taken care of." Elita smiled. "I must return to dinner."

 

"I'll be back inna moment." Red said. "An' 'm sorry for call'n ye stupid back there."

 

"I understand your anger Red, but please try to understand that some things, for reasons not so black and white we must do these sorts of things to protect those we care about." Elita advised before she walked in. 

 

"As soon as the door closed again, Red pinched her nose. "Mmh. Great. The things I gotta do." 

 

"You seem unhappy that you need an escort. Used to being independent?"

 

"Aye." Red turned, facing the Knight again and looked up at him. "I may be small, but I am fierce."

 

Blurr blinked, now face-to- well, face-to-chest with the legend. He couldn't believe that such a small, lanky girl could have beheaded a man twice her size while inhebriated! He chuckled. He couldn't stop, and laughed!

 

"Is something funny?!" Red spat, her angry expression suddenly too cute to the man.

 

"Oh- f-forgive me, my lady. You're simply too much!"

 

"Too much? 'A what?!" 

 

"Vinegar and piss. You are quite a remarkable young woman. I heard things about you, that you were a barbarian and always envisioned you as hulking and twice the size of any ordinary man! But now- hah!"

 

Red scowled. "Are ya make'n fun 'a me height??!" 

 

"Can't be helped. Someone so small being able to have such a feisty spirit is quite amusing. And adorable!"

 

Adorable. That word rang in her ears, and suddenly her heart was pounding. A heavy blush coated her cheeks and she snarled. _"Téigh fuck duit féin!"_ Red yelled, and turned, marching back to the doors. But before she could push them open, Blurr called out after her.

 

"Oh, usually I don't. I prefer the company of women, and they mine." 

 

Red froze, hand gripping the lever. What had he just said?

 

"And my Princess, although your chest is quite flat, I still think you are far too beautiful to pass up should I be allowed the chance!" And the Knight turned and left.

 

She was left standing there, eyes wide as saucers. What had he said. She was flat chested?!? HE THOUGHT SHE WAS FLAT CHESTED?!? She turned around, about to yell after him but her words died in her throat as the rest of what he said sank in. Blurr had said she was beautiful. Her face grew hot, and although she was pissed as hell, Red felt, strangely flattered. 

 

He also understood Celtic.

 

This man was going to be trouble, wasn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> 1\. bloody, incompetent, sheer stupid: fuilteach, neamhchiontach, dúr dúr  
> 2\. Téigh fuck duit féin!: Go fuck yourself!


	3. Chapter 3

At the crack of dawn Red was ready. Mounting Mac Lir, she rode him out of the stable and yes, sure enough there sat Blurr, smirking. "Don't be looking so happy." She snorted.

 

"And why not? I have always wanted to see a Celtic clan for myself." He grinned and Red rolled her eyes.

 

"Well ya ain't missing much." She clicked her reins and sent Mac Lir into a short trot, Blurr following behind. Sunlight was just starting to filter across the land as they departed from the castle grounds, through the city and out into the surrounding lands. Once clear, Red sent Mac Lir into a gallop, quickly leaving Blurr in the dust. But the Knight was quick to catch up.

 

"If I wasn't mistaken Princess," he called out, "I believe you were trying to ditch me back there!"

 

"Maybe I was. All depends on if ya can keep up!" She hollered back, whooping as their horses raced down the highway and towards the settlement. Once near the bridge, she sent Mac Lir not across, but he jumped over! Landing perfectly as Blurr almost missed the turn, she raced up the village, calling out as Blurr made it across the bridge.

 

"Clever miss." He chuckled under his breath as she tugged on the reins and slowed down Mac Lir in front of the village. Two sentries stood post, and she got down to greet them.

 

"Back so soon-?" One began but stopped upon seeing Blurr. "Red-!"

 

"I know. He's my 'accompaniment'. Where's Emery, Botanica 'an Rattrap? I need ta' see them immediately."

 

"Still asleep."

 

"I'll go get 'em. Blurr, ya stay here. I'll be back shortly." Red ordered but Blurr dismounted.

 

"Afraid I can't do that your majesty."

 

"An' why not?"

 

"Well, I was assigned to you specifically by the King and Queen. And personally, I would like to see the village for myself." 

 

With a drawn out sigh she motioned for him to follow and marched by, Blurr in tow. The sentries watched as they passed, but not with kind gazes towards Blurr. A few people were already up and about, waving at Red as she walked through the worn, grassy path. He looked around and saw the simplicity of the small, wooden homes. A few were decorated with strange, swirling symbols. It was a pretty normal village, if you didn't count the language and the recurring symbols. She stopped at a bigger hut than the rest, and opened the door. 

 

"Aye, Botanica! Rattrap! I need ta' speak with ya both immediately!"

 

 _"Ar mhaithe le cailín fuck!"_ A shout echoed from up on a platform. A pair of beady, yellow eyes peered down. _"Táimid míbhuntasach!"_

 

Her face, Blurr saw went an uncharacteristically bright red and she shoved Blurr out the door while yelling over her shoulder, _"Tá brón orm! Tá brón orm!!"_

"What happened?" Blurr asked in confusion.

 

"I thought ya knew the language!"

 

"Only bits and pieces. I just caught that he wasn't happy you were in there."

 

"They were busy 'aight? Give 'em a few minutes." Red snapped, obviously flustered and it became apparent exactly what they'd stumbled into. And Blurr had to tease.

 

"So. The mighty woman who took down Nemesis is shy when it comes to matters of sex is she?"

 

"Shut it b'fore I cover ya with burning tar!" She snapped again, but her cheeks grew hotter.

 

"You are! Well I didn't know you were still so innocent."

 

"Will ya shut it?! What is this some kinda interrogation?!?" 

 

"I must say I'm quite impressed that such a gorgeous creature wasn't snatched up by one of your Clansmen." 

 

"I said shut it! I ain't say'n it again!" The glare she sent would have slayed him a hundred fold. But it only made Blurr laugh.

 

"Ahh, you are indeed too cute when you are shy." 

 

Red gave him a surprisingly strong push that almost knocked poor Blurr over! "I warned ya, ya bastard!" She then delivered a swift kick and crossed her arms. "That's what ya get for pushin' me!" 

 

Blurr still laughed despite the pain and Red got even more frustrated. "What the-? Why can't ya just- shaddup!" She went to push him again but the door opened just then, Botanica stepping out.

  
"What's all this now?" She asked in a cool, collected tone.

 

"Uh, nothin'." Red cast a sideways glare to Blurr. "May I come in? I need ta' discuss something very quick ya both an' Emery if she be 'round."

 

"She's out." 

 

"Again?! I didn't even see her yesterday!"

 

"Apparently that boar gave them a hard time and she left early to go and try to get it."

 

"Alone?! Did she lose her bloody mind?!" Red was aghast. "She's more foolhardy than I am."

 

"Quite. But she said- ah there she comes." Botanica pointed out at the end of the village, where a cloud of dust was being kicked up. Sure enough, the familiar girl with dark skin and bright blue eyes rode up and slowed her horse.

 

"Emery for feck's sake lass!" Red called out. "Are ya just avoiding me now?!"

 

"Maybe I am, maybe I just want some boar for me dinner!" The girl replied, hopping off and strode over, giving Red a hug. "Good ta' see you again."

 

"You as well. Unfortunately I'm only back for a short while. I need ta' discuss something with you an' Botanica an' Rattrap. Ya mind?"

  
"Not at all. Boar gave me the slip again, wiley thing-... who's that?" Emery saw Blurr and frowned a little.

 

"Meet me 'bodyguard'." Red swept her hand out with a blatant look of annoyance on her face. "Blurr."

 

"A pleasure m'lady." He bowed and Emery shared a look with Red.

 

"I see why ya be so annoyed."

  
Once introductions were complete, the four gathered around Botanica's table as they delivered the news of what was going down. "So they think we could be under attack?"

 

"B'fore the week is up." Red confirmed. "'A course this is the worst possible time for this ta' happen. I'm away an' they're itching ta' find a scapegoat." 

 

"We'll stay vigilante. Thanks for telling us." Emery spoke. "I haven't seen anyone strange come near the village though." 

 

"That's good at least. Hopefully this is all a buncha hot air." Red sighed. "An' now the other thing. Elita, originally wasn't inviting ya. Like ya had to get a formal one or something." 

 

"Oh? So, where does that put us?"

  
"Well, since I'm here. Ahem!" She stood up. "Botanica and Rattrap, I hereby invite ye to my coronation. And I want you to not only be my entertainment, but, also my procession!" Blurr looked at Red like she'd grown a second head.

 

"Your ma-"

 

"Oh Red thank you!" Botanica gasped in delight.

 

"We'll be do'n the Gravel March for sure then!" Rattrap also sounded excited.

 

"Your majesty-!"

 

"Then it's settled. I'll be back in two day's time ta' see what ya came up with. You'll be marching from the castle ta' the Cathedral. That's about from the middle 'a the village, ta' partway up the highway." She explained. 

 

"Gravel March it is then. You'll enjoy whatcha see Red! Thank ya." Emery said, very pleased. "We'll be ready by the day 'a the coronation!"

 

"Now hold on-!"

 

"I'll arrange everything, not ta' worry. Just get ready!" She told them excitedly.

 

"HEY!"

 

Everyone stared at Blurr. "Ya got something ta' say? Speak up lad!" Rattrap barked.

 

"The King and Queen I don't think have, cleared this sort of thing."

 

"My own coronation's festivities an' procession? For feck's sake I was passive about a few things but it is me own damn party!" Red exclaimed. 

 

Blurr sighed. "All right, well, then I suppose I didn't exactly have a reason to speak up, now did I?" 

 

"Indeed. Now then." She turned to Rattrap. "Anyone who's gonna bagpipe an' drum, comes to the palace in a day's time. We'll do some practices an' then ya know what to expect!" 

 

"We'll be there. What time d'ya want us?"

 

"Say sun-up. Won't be too much trouble will it?"

 

"Nah. Probably it'll just be me an' a few others. Botanica 'n Emery will stay an' guard the village, won't they?"

 

"I gotta boar ta' catch." Emery shrugged. "Why bother wasting all me vigor on marching practice?"

 

"Then it'd be settled." Red rose, just as Botanica's daughter Uma walked up. 

 

"Wait, you two I know haven't eaten your breakfast yet!" She set down several plates of food. "Eat before ya go at least!"

 

"Oh, no I'm quite-"

 

"Ack, excellent!" Red cut off Blurr and immediately began to stuff her face. Everyone now stared at Blurr. "It's rude ta' say no, ya know." She told him directly.

 

Blurr couldn't help but grin a little, and took a piece of fresh baked bread off of the plate. What was a little breakfast going to hurt?

 

_________

 

Jarl Megatron and his households under him arrived precisely at noon. Elita was already massaging her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. Red wasn't back yet, neither was Blurr. Honestly those two-!!! She'd have a talk with them later. 

 

Immediately going to her husband's side, they sat on their thrones as Jarl Megatron and Jarless Eclipse entered the throne room. Behind him was his House Carl Starscream, Thane Bombrush and Lady Soundwave, and then finally Bombrush's son Bloodshed. Elita caught a slip of a woman beside him and smiled upon seeing -now at least- Lady Thornstriker. She was pleased that such a good young man had found an equally good young wife to equalize him. 

 

They bowed to each other, and Optimus was the first to speak. "Megatron, welcome once again to our home."

 

"I am honored to be here for your daughter's coronation. It is indeed a, very prosperous time for you. And where is the princess?"

 

"She unfortunately had other duties that needed to be attended to-" Elita began but the doors behind them swung open with a tremendous, 

 

***BANG!***

 

"Sorry I'm late we-... oh." Red saw the faces turned towards her and saw Megatron's among them. "Er, whoops."

  
Elita could have punched something. She forced herself to smile. "And, here she is now!" 

 

"Princess Cellina. A pleasure to see you again." Megatron addressed, eyeing her slight form still dressed in a tunic. 

 

"Jarl Megatron, welcome back." The girl bowed slightly in (not really) respect, and then observed the new crowd of people. The man closest to her was eyeing her up, and she almost gawked at how... huge he was. As big as Waspinator if she had to guess! And beside him, still overcoming her startlement was a sleight of a woman a couple feet taller than Red. 

 

"My daughter," Optimus addressed as Red stepped forwards. "Allow me to introduce to you Jarl Megatron's House Carl, Lord Starscream," the man eyed her suspiciously, "Thane Bombrush," the man smirked and Red instantly wasn't sure about him, "Lady Soundwave," okay she just gave her the creeps, "and their children, as well as Thane Bombrush's son, Lord Bloodshed and his wife Lady Eclipse."

 

Red grinned. "A pleasure, all 'a ya." 

 

She was certain these next two days weren't going to be exactly smooth. 

 

______

 

 Her first official encounter outside of formality happened later that day during the fitting. Red's coronation dress was a bit long in the sleeves and those were being tucked when a maid came in and bowed. Red hadn't seen her before.

 

"My High Queen," she addressed with a strange accent, "Lord Megatron requests your presence."

 

Elita looked visibly uncomfortable around the girl, but nodded. "Very well, thank you. Red I'll be back momentarily." She told her daughter and then departed.

 

Red exhaled, and as the girl turned, spoke. "Aye. You." She froze, and with a look she'd only seen terrified deer have turned to face her. "What be your name?"

 

"S-Stormfire my Princess."

 

"Ah, none 'a that." Red huffed and yelped as she was poked by a needle. "Cac capall!" She cursed. "Watch where ya poke that!"  Stormfire seemed quite frightened at her outburst. "Lass I ain't gonna hurt ya."

 

"F-forgive me, my- uhm- Princess, Red." 

 

"Eh good enough. Yer accent. I never heard someone with it. Where are ya from?"

 

"Halcyon, Princess Red."

 

"Never heard 'a it."

 

"It's- across the sea, if I may speak out of turn." Stormfire spoke. "I am Lord Starscream's servant."

 

"Across the sea? As in, the East?" Stormfire nodded and Red glared. "Yer a slave, ain'tcha?"

 

"I- well-"

 

"Be blunt lass. No trouble will come ta ya if you admit it."

  
Stormfire nodded and Red exhaled, muttering curses in Celtic under her breath. "I'm sorry that had ta' happen ta' ya. Did ya- was it just by yourself?"

 

"No. My cousin, Starset is with me but he remains back at the capital, Princess Red."

 

"You! There you are!" Starscream practically barged into the room! "I should have known you'd be slacking off again!" He grabbed her arm in a bruising hold. "How dare you keep me waiting-!"

 

***SHINK!***

 

Before anyone had time to react, Red had suddenly pulled free from the bobbins and needles, grabbed her sword from her scabbard and was holding it outwards at him. "Ya better let her go, lest I do something I'll regret."

 

Starscream hissed. "You dare to pull your blade upon me, Thane Megatron's housecarl?!"

 

"I dare ta' pull a blade on you, a man who is hurting an innocent lass!" Red snarled back, stepping closer with the weapon. "So if ya don't mind, I already beheaded my fair share 'a people for this lifetime. I don't want ta' add your head to that list, sir." 

 

The color drained from Starscream's face as he knew exactly what she referenced. With a sigh he let her go. "An', until ya leave, she is ta' stay with me. My household, my say." Red demanded firmly, the seamstresses and maids watching in awe at her audacity and courage to stand up for a slave. With a glare pointed directly at her, Starscream immediately strode out. Stormfire's eyes filled with tears as Red sheathed her sword and went to hug the girl, showing a tenderness that was rarely seen. "Hush now. Ye be fine. I'll figure out some way ta' getcha out of this mess lass." She comforted her as Stormfire cried from fear and relief. _"Ní chuirfidh an bastard teagmháil leat."_

 

However, her actions didn't go unnoticed. Blurr had been walking by the open door and saw Red hugging the weeping girl. He couldn't stop a smile as he stayed for a moment, then continued by. As did Solara, as she went up the stairs and crossed by, only smiling. Red would make a good High Queen indeed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> 1\. Ar mhaithe le cailín fuck! Táimid míbhuntasach!: For fuck's sake girl! We're indecent!  
> 2\. Tá brón orm! Tá brón orm!: Sorry (or 'my bad')  
> 3\. Ní chuirfidh an bastard teagmháil leat: The bastard won't hurt you anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

The second 'run in' occurred the next day. It was morning when the Predacon Clansmen arrived, all carrying bagpipes and banners they'd woven and salvaged from their first village. Red had Stormfire by her side as she greeted them, and introduced the girl. Quiaux, one of the warriors kept staring at her. That is, until he was introduced. "OI! LAD!" Red barked and the man almost fell off of his horse.

 

The woman barked a laugh and Stormfire immediately rushed over to help him back up. "Are you, all right?"

 

He had goofiest grin Red had ever seen on a man. "Well, now I be. Thank ya. I'm Quiaux."

 

"Stormfire." She introduced herself with her own shy smile and blush. It was obvious from the get-go the two were attracted. But Red had planning to do. 

 

"Okay, Stormfire ya said you drove carriages b'fore right?"

 

"Once. In an emergency, Princess Red."

  
"Well lass, how d'ya feel about giving the Royal Carriage a test drive?" 

 

Stormfire looked shocked. "M-me?! My Princess I could not possibly-!"

 

"Ah hush. We'll make due if yer terrible at it. Just keep it ta' the path, don't run nobody over, that's it." Red reassured with a grin and a clap to the back. Just then, Solara came out with Perceptor and Drift. "Aye! You three!"

 

Solara instantly made a beeline for her friend, grinning. "What's all this?" She asked, stopping in front of the small crowd.

 

"A little practice before the big day. Ya mind helping out?"

 

"And what would you have me do?" 

 

"Well since yer belly might mean ya can't blow a 'pipe, how about ya stand by the side 'a the road an' pretend ta' be a church?" Red requested. "I gotta lead the march." 

 

Solara laughed. "Ah, why not? And what are Drift and Perceptor supposed to be?"

 

"Steeple an' bell if they want ta' be." Red cracked up and the two shared a look, not understanding the joke. "I had ta' try. All right, so I want ya ta' go an' stand around the corner there," she pointed up along the worn path around the castle, "next ta' the training grounds. That's about the distance b'tween us an' the church."

 

"All right Red." Solara agreed and urged her lovers to come along. Once out of sight, Red organized the rest of the procession based on some other practices she'd seen. She organized the Clansmen to be about twenty feet in front of the horse-drawn carriage, which Stormfire was now in the driver's seat. "Are- are you sure this is wise, Princess Red? Pardon my questioning-!"

 

"Don't worry lass, this'll work out fine. Everyone else set?"

 

"Aye!" Rattrap spoke. "We're ready." Quiaux, mistaking that as the signal blew on his bagpipe suddenly and the horses startled! "Not yet ya daft idjit!" Rattrap hissed at him with a glare. Stormfire, once steadying the horses, couldn't stop a giggle.

 

"All right. On my mark, begin ta' play an' march!" Red declared, getting to the front. She turned around and nodded in affirmation. 

 

A bagpipe did not sound so great when it first got going. It made a funny wail, one that Red winced at as she began to march backwards. "'A one! 'A two! 'A one, two-!" Rattrap hollered and then they were off. The bagpipes and drums began to play, and it sounded amazing. Stormfire drove the carriage behind them, as they marched along at a brisk pace. However, Red was backing up slower and there was a sudden collision between her and Skyquake. The bagpipes squealed, the horses jolted to a halt and there was disarray. The comedic scene was witnessed by Thornstriker as she stepped out for a breath of fresh air, accompanied by Soundwave, and Soundwave's son Diskdrive.

 

They got up, and Red shot a look at them. "A little slower then, perhaps?" All agreed.

 

Red then noticed the two and waved. "Oi! If we be go'n to fast, start yelling bloody murder!" She demanded. Soundwave looked a little off put by the strange princess. Eclipse called back, 

 

"O-okay! We will!" 

 

"All right, back ta' the start. Let's try again, from the top!" Red ordered, and thus they reassembled. The woman sat down and watched as the girl, only a little younger than she directed about ten people all at once. Bloodshed would join her soon, as would Bombrush. They'd probably enjoy watching the mini-parade. 

 

"I didn't know the King and Queen agreed to a Celtic marching band." Soundwave commented. Thornstriker shrugged and Diskdrive seemed thrilled.

 

Once again, they began.  "'A one! 'A two! 'A one, two-!" The bagpipes sounded, and Diskdrive suddenly didn't look so happy. He covered his ears as the bagpipes began to play and they began to march. This time went much smoother.  Everything seemed far better, and the entire group seemed jovial almost. Eclipse beamed as they passed by, and rounded the corner out of sight. A few minutes later they walked back all together, and parted as the carriage was turned around. 

 

After they reorganized, Bombrush came out to find his wife, son and daughter-in-law, all seated in the grass, watching as the group marched by yet again. "What's all this?"

 

"Apparently this is going to be the procession." Soundwave told him. "I find it quite, unusual that the King and Queen would agree on such a thing when there is so much unrest."

 

Bombrush shrugged. "The Queen is of foreign blood. And the girl was raised by them." He smiled. "Besides I think this should prove quite entertaining." He watched the group pass by, letting out a whoop mid-stride and raising their fists.

 

After that, the Predacons took a break and gathered in the middle of the road, sharing food as Bombrush decided to approach. If his Jarl was to be allied with the royal family, he wanted to know exactly who they were going to be allied with. Be diplomatic, of course. Know thy enemy. If this, sleight of a woman fell Nemesis then she could prove to be troublesome in the future. 

 

"I must say," he began to address the group, "that was quite a show."

 

"Aye. Wait'll the Coronation Day!" Rattrap chirped, not bothered by the imposing size of the man. "We'll be flying our colors proud!"

 

Bombrush smiled. "As I see. You lot are quite patriotic. Who asked you to assist in the procession?"

 

"Our leader, 'a course." Rattrap motioned to Red, who was busy helping Stormfire unhitch the horses so that they could graze. "If ya want ta' speak 't her, do so." 

 

"And what position do you hold in your group?"

 

"If we're going by your lot's standards, I'd be second-in-command." Rattrap told Bombrush with little hesitation. "Why the third degree? Is there some trouble?"

 

"Oh, no trouble at all. Merely curiosity. We don't know much about your culture. It's better to know and understand, thus be respectful to your culture, than simply treat you as inequal."

 

"Ye be a smart man. I'm Rattrap." 

 

"Bombrush. May I speak to your leader then?"

 

"As I said. Just go up an' start talk'n lad. We're not much for all the diplomacy bull you English go on about." 

 

With a nod, Bombrush approached the two women, and immediately upon seeing him Stormfire shied away. "Princess." He addressed, and Red turned to see him. He bowed. "Your march was quite a demonstration of your people's might."

 

"I wouldn't call it that." Red snorted. "We got some work ta' do on it, but thank ye. Bombrush, wasn't it?"

 

"Indeed. May I speak with you?"

 

"Whatta 'bout?" An eyebrow crawled up her forehead, up at the hugely taller man.

 

"Oh, nothing much. I only wish to get to know our future ally better."

  
Red shrugged. "Don't see why not, but you'll hafta follow me 'round then, lad. I agreed ta' do a check 'a the food." She told him, immediately walking away. Bombrush immediately followed, as did Stormfire (although at a distance).  

 

"I do honestly have a few questions regarding Nemesis' demise."

  
Red sighed. "'A course ya do. Fire away." 

 

"It has come to our attention that Nemesis was stabbed, before being beheaded." 

 

"That'd be true."

 

"How."

 

"How what?"

 

"How did you do it?" Bombrush asked. He sounded suspicious. "How did you manage to stab Nemesis?"

 

"I caught him off guard, how else? Do I look strong enough to choke the bastard?!" Red snapped, obviously annoyed. "I told everyone, an' now I'll tell ye the same. I killed Waspinator, I was poisoned, Nemesis attacked me, I fought back an' retrieved me sword an' stabbed him when he charged! It was luck." 

 

Bombrush nodded. "You have to forgive my questioning. Compared to his height you are very strong and don't look like you can lift much. No offence."

 

"None taken. I can easily take on someone twice my size if I want ta'." 

 

The man nodded as they entered the castle and descended into the kitchen. "I only ask, because something in my mind does not add up. Nemesis was a capable fighter, even if he let others do their dirty work for them. So the fact that you killed him, while drugged means he was very distracted." Red bristled as they stopped at the entrance to the kitchen. 

 

"Exactly what are ya implying?" 

 

"I simply want to know how he attacked you, and how he was caught so off guard by your attack."

 

"I told ya, he just attacked me." Red glared up at Bombrush. "He thought the venom woulda taken hold by then but I managed ta' get away! That's all ya need ta' know."

 

Bombrush scowled a little, then sighed. "My apologies, Princess. I did not mean to offend."

 

"Well ya did. Look. Can't you lot get it that I just happened ta' luck out? I killed Nemesis because he killed my family. I just so happened ta' catch the bastard at an inopportune time." Red glared, then froze. "Wait. Oh. I know what this is about. Ya think I'm some kinda threat."

 

"Oh, that's preposterous-!"

 

"It's _cac capall._ Listen up, Bombrush. What happened on that battlefield wasn't political, it was personal. You come after my family, yer a threat. Ya leave us be, ya ain't. Plain an' simple. I may not be happy that your Jarl took our lands but right now, that's how it played out an' frankly we got a better deal on it. So don't fret. I ain't sore on what happened to our Clan, an' if ye be intimidated by me, great!" Red smirked. "Teaches ya to not underestimate yer opponent. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a sweet tooth ta' use." 

 

Red departed, entering the kitchen while Bombrush watched, slightly perturbed by how quickly Red became defensive of the situation. Something didn't add up. Jarl Megatron had suspected foul play in Nemesis' demise. His kingdom wanted answers, and with Optimus suddenly trying to quell cries for justice, it just seemed... off. No one knew what went down on that battlefield. No one, mind you except for the Predacon Clan, Red herself, and Lady Solara. Of course, perhaps because he was a man and unfamiliar to them, he would not be so welcomed. Though, Red seemed far more comfortable around Stormfire-

 

Aha.

 

There was his answer. He smiled, and walked back up the stairs, knowing what he had to do.

 

_______

 

"Bombrush, report."

 

"I was unable to confirm any sort of reasonable explanation, my Jarl." Bombrush spoke to his leader in his guest quarters. "She does not seem to trust me, nor anyone but Lady Promethea's family and her own Clan. I have already spoken to Lady Solara but she refuses to say anything. 'Not her business to tell'."

 

"That is indeed suspicious." Jarl Megatron frowned. "So all present are avoiding the subject on Nemesis' demise?" 

 

"All that is confirmed is that the Princess, despite being poisoned was somehow able to sneakily attack Nemesis. She also claims it was to avenge her family."

 

"Things we already know." Megatron growled.

 

"Not quite." Bombrush corrected. "My liege, the Princess mentioned something unusual. What happened 'wasn't political', it was 'personal'. I don't think the murder was premeditated like the kingdom claims."

 

"We are still assuming for now, that Princess Red intended on killing Nemesis in order to drive him from her lands. And she did something unknown that Optimus is adamant on covering up. It could mean of course, a breach in our treaty." Ever the opportunist, Megatron had already devised a scheme. "And a breach means plausible cause to break the peace and ally with Nemesis' kingdom." 

 

"Of course my liege. But we still are unsure as to what that is, but I have a plan."

 

"Do tell, Bombrush."

 

"The Princess seems to favor children and those closer to her age. Gentler souls. Now, I was originally thinking of asking Thornstriker to get close, but I do believe that Lady Eclipse may be a better solution. She bears a slight resemblance to Black Arachnia."

 

"The Witch. Yes. I remember her face." Megatron frowned. "Traitorous bitch." 

 

"Optimus' daughter has a fondness for those of Stormfire and Solara's dispositions. Eclipse fits it to a tee. I am of course, only suggesting this my liege, but could Eclipse possibly be the one to get close to Red and uncover this information?"

 

Megatron thought for a long moment, then nodded. "I will ask her to do so. But if this fails, Bombrush-"

 

"Yes, I am well aware of the consequences our failure could create my liege." He bowed slightly. "I assure you, this is our best bet." 

 

"Once Eclipse returns from her bath, I will speak with her. You are dismissed." Megatron told Bombrush. Soon after the man left, his lover returned and Megatron smirked, approaching. "My dear Eclipse, I have a favor to ask of you..."

 


	5. Chapter 5

"My High Queen, may we speak?" 

 

Elita almost rolled her eyes, and turned to face the Thane. "What seems to be the trouble, Thane Elmer?" 

 

"There was an, incident on the grounds."

 

"Do tell." Elita quickly became alarmed. What had happened?

 

"A group of barbarians entered, and began to march! They were sounding horrible instruments. They let out war cries! And the Princess lead them, she said something about a 'procession'. Excuse my alarm, but is this true? Are you allowing such a thing?"

  
Elita finally groaned. "Thane Elmer, honestly what we do for our daughter's coronation is none of your business."

 

"Forgive me. I merely worry about what your kingdom will think, if you show favoritism to those who have only been in your care a short while." 

 

"I beg your pardon?" Elita frowned.

 

"We have heard the rumors among your subjects, and ours. What they say about the Princess. They think she is an impostor with an agenda to usurp power and give the Celts control. Mere rumors of course."

 

"Of course." 

 

"But, you cannot deny that they are impressionable. Why I remember when you first announced you were pregnant. There was an uproar that swept the land! Megatron almost broke your Peace Treaty because he accused you to not be of some royal blood. And, of course, the attempt on your life." The unsavory memory made Elita cringe.

 

There had been a toxin slipped into her drink, when she was in her final trimester with Red. It had been devastating, but luckily a healing spell managed to soothe the symptoms and helped her deliver a healthy baby. Though, the signs of it still remained. Her daughter's eyes were tinted green, and her growth had been stunted. 

 

"You think we should deny the Clan the right to come to the Coronation?"

 

"All I am saying is, there was already an attempt on the Princess' life, before she was even born. People who are desperate will do drastic things." Elmer advised.

 

Elita sighed. "I, will consider your words. Thank you for your advice." 

 

"Any time, my High Queen." Thane Elmer bowed and departed. 

 

The woman sighed softly and turned back to reading over the speech she was to deliver at the banquet after the ceremony. But her thoughts continued to twist back to the awful night, where Elita thought she would lose her daughter, tiny Cellina before she held her in her arms.  A kind Druid by the name of Genesis had been the one to save her that fateful night, but it was still too close for comfort. Elita still had nausea, chronic as a side effect of the poison. 

 

She shuddered in dread, imagining what those who thought of Red as an impostor, only loyal to her brethren would do. She had to speak to her daughter.

 

\---------

Red was busy sharpening her sword, whistling as she leaned up against the sill of her window. She almost fell out when the door swung open, and Elita marched through. "Oh, hiya-"

 

"Red did you say the Clan could be leading the procession?!"

 

"Aye." The girl groaned as her mother pinched her nose. "Now what?!?"

 

"We can't do that. We already have things set up."

 

"Well can ya change it? We're only a few days out, it's not too late 'ta-!"

 

"I would love to but things are different. We have guests here who do not take kindly to your people."

 

"Solara's folks-in-law. Mother, they're stuck up pricks who make mountains outta molehills! Why should we bother with 'em?!" Red stood up. "They're not important! They don't respect us."

 

"It's not about that."

 

"So what's this all about-?" Red paused. "Yer not embarrassed, are ye?!"

 

"No, of course not!" Elita defended herself. "We just have to save face in order to secure peace."

 

"Save face. So ya are embarrassed." Red scowled.

 

"That's far from-!"

 

"Oh, no, no. Ya don't need ta' explain no more! I getcha. Your 'face' is far more important than ya family."

 

Elita scowled. "You're not listening to me Red."

 

"An' you're not listening ta' me! Honestly Elita, it doesn't matter! Look'n the part an' act'n it when ya don't mean it, that doesn't sit right with me. If there's honesty ta' be had then be honest."

 

"Easy for you to say, child. We've been covering up what really happened on that battlefield for almost a year to make sure you're not humiliated." Elita's harsh words made Red freeze up.

 

"Don't. Ya. Go. There."

 

"You say that honesty is the best policy yet you won't be honest about what happened. Why? Because it's sensitive. It could harm you." Elita spoke firmly. "Red, what happened shouldn't have. I'm sorry to bring it up but, it has to be this way. Please. We're trying to protect you and the Clan from scrutiny. From harm."

 

"... They're still my family. I owe them all I've become." Red said firmly. "I- if they, cannot be a part of the procession, that's fine. But I'll be make'n sure they can come."

 

Elita sighed. "I cannot stop you there."

 

"And they're the entertainment."

 

"Red-!"

 

"I've been a Celt longer than I've been a Princess!" Red barked. "Why can't ya get that?! You should be on my side! You're one 'a us!" Red was tearing up. "I can't understand why ya turned yer back, even when I said we should let'cha back in. I don't understand."

 

"I have to be High Queen. I cannot allow myself to be tied to a singular group, a group that everyone thinks are barbarians! I will not be persecuted again. I will not allow you be either."

 

"That's it then. Ya turned yer back on your people." Red sniffled. "Fine then." She marched by Elita, who tried to reach out to stop her, but Red jerked away. "An' you're not one 'a us. Don't try ta' pretend ya are anymore."

 

Red didn't care where she went, just as long as no one saw her cry. She wound up in some corner of the castle that was isolated and desolate for now. She needed some time to breathe. She couldn't believe Elita would be so wrapped up in being an English Queen, that she forgot what it was like to be Celtic. Red wanted Celts to have a place in the kingdom, to be recognized as her culture and her people. She wanted them to be proud of their heritage and accepted. Why was that so hard!?

 

"Are you all right?" A kind voice called out. Red looked up, seeing a woman in a white tunic and black trousers. Her eyes held no judgement or malice. That put Red at ease.

 

"Aye." She sniffled, wiping her nose with her sleeve. "Just a wee bit 'a hysteria. I'll get over it."

 

Eclipse sat down. "I'm sorry, I did overhear your fight. It must be rough to feel dejected like that."

 

"She's me own mother! Black Arachnia was more understanding than she was, and the woman kidnapped me!" Red exploded furiously. "Ugh, I shoulda known. She turned her back on us. She won't allow my Clan ta' be a part of the festivities because it won't make her look good."

 

"I think it's, a little more than that." Eclipse spoke softly. "I've heard what people have said about the Celts. Even Solara has said things about being persecuted because she's related to the Celts. Sadly there's this, divide and people don't trust Celts right now."

 

"I figured if they saw us partaking in the festivities, being a part of it, sharing our culture, we could move past that. I could prove we're not barbarians, we're not mooching offa anyone. I'm tired 'a hating English. I'm tired 'a the English hating us."

 

Eclipse smiled. "Your intentions are very considerate and wise. You're far from what they say."

 

"Heh, ya think so lass?"

 

"Yes. You're a peacemaker at heart." She reassured. "And you know what's right. I'm Eclipse."

 

"Red. A pleasure." They sat in silence for a long moment, and Red sniffled. "Oh, right. Ye be Jarl Megatron's wife, aye?"

 

"Er, something like that, yes." Eclipse nodded.

 

"I saw ye before. After Nemesis' fall." Red remembered seeing the woman. "Ya got Megatron ta' back off after he gave me back my sword. I think you're the only one he'll listen ta'."

 

"I doubt that. Sometimes he doesn't even listen to me!" 

 

"Stubborn as a mule, eh?" 

 

"Just about." Both women giggled. Then Eclipse sighed. "You shouldn't, be so hard on Queen Elita. She's scared for you."

 

"I know, but she's also embarrassed. Look, I may be a little short on the uptake sometimes, but I can pick up on a person's intentions." Red's words made Eclipse look worried. "Ah, don'tcha worry lass. I know ya just wanna chat with me! Ya look like ya don't get out much, do ya?!"

 

"Megatron worries I will be hurt because he's a Jarl. He'd rather keep me safe than, see me harmed. Even if it means isolating me."

  
Red looked incredulous. "He locks ya up?!" Eclipse's look said it all. "Lass how are ya still sound 'a mind?! If I had ta' be locked up I'd go insane! Honestly what's wrong with that man?!?"

 

"Megatron-"

 

"Is controlling." Red answered Eclipse, cutting her off. "Look, I don't know what he's like 'cept for what I've personally seen 'a him. An' he seems, well, pardon me he's a little..." She moved her hand around. "Fishy."

 

Eclipse couldn't help a snort. "'Fishy'. That's, well, a first."

 

"No one ever said he acts 'fishy' b'fore?"

 

"Intimidating and cruel, but not 'fishy'." Eclipse chuckled. 

 

"Well that's besides the point. Which is, well, be upfront. If he ain't gonna listen ta' ya lass, yell a little louder. Look that man's intimidating, but trust me. I faced down two men his size an' won. If I can do that, you can. He loves ya. I can tell. But he needs ta' get his head screwed on straight b'fore ya do something drastic! Trust me. I don't think anyone sound 'a mind could last long in isolation." Red rattled off.

 

Eclipse nodded, and then spoke what she'd picked out. "Uh, pardon me for asking but you said, 'two men'. I thought you just faced Nemesis?"

 

"No. Waspinator was the first." Red exhaled and spoke in Celtic. "Féadfaidh sé lobhadh sa domhan go deo."

 

"Err, I take it that was a curse." Eclipse said, not understanding what Red had said.

 

"I'm honestly surprised ya don't know about Waspinator. Figured it was common knowledge." 

 

"I don't, I'm sorry. Who was he? Are you, okay talking about that too? I can tell, it weighs a lot in your heart." Eclipse coaxed gently.

 

Red sighed again. "Well, I suppose I can tell ya. Waspinator was Black Arachnia's right hand. Ya know who she was, aye?"

 

"Yes I do."

 

"He was her right hand, but wanted power. So he made a deal with Nemesis. If he got rid 'a me an' Arachnia, Nemesis could take our land an' use it as a military base or something. He stole a lot 'a lives." She hung her head. "So many 'a my people. In two, maybe three days. Wiped out because they were defiant, or they were a woman 'n caught his eye." 

  
Eclipse's own eyes widened. She knew Nemesis was a brute, and a monster, but it hadn't occurred to her that he would do, something like that. "I- I'm so sorry. I heard there were so many of your Clan wiped out-!"

 

"A fraction 'a us are left." Red interrupted. Her face grew all the more solemn. "If I'd 'a known, I wouldn't have left." Eclipse saw how much it weighed on Red, the guilt of her fallen Clansmen. "But at least I got vengeance." She then grinned. "With the both 'a 'em dead."

 

"You- you killed them in vengeance?" Eclipse asked, startled. 

 

"That wasn't the plan. I was challenged by Waspinator for Clan leadership, an' Nemesis-" she stopped short of saying anything and instantly grew tense and uncomfortable. Eclipse understood that look all too well. She had been told she got the same one when dealing with her own depressive thoughts. 

 

"Did he, try something with you Red?" Eclipse asked softly, but Red abruptly stood up. 

 

"That's none 'a your business." She snapped. "I have things ta' do. Excuse me." 

 

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Eclipse apologized, standing up as Red stormed down the hall. "Red I am so sorry. If, you don't want me to pry that's fine. I understand."

 

She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "What is it with you an' everyone asking me why I killed him?! Do I hafta have a reason, honestly?!? He slaughtered twenty of our Clan! Twenty!" Red yelled, and Eclipse watched her explode. "All 'a the good ones. Our best. Our hearts. He killed 'em. Do I hafta have a reason why when it's so blatant?!?"

 

"You- oh. Red. I'm so sorry."

 

"Everyone says that! They're sorry it happened. I don't want it brought up! It was a horrid day an' he tried ta'-" Red stopped, and changed her sentence. "He tried ta' take it all away. All we were just because he could. Are ya happy now, lass?!"

 

Eclipse hesitated a moment, then nodded. "I didn't mean to make you even more upset. I- I'll excuse myself. It's probably best that you calm down, do something you like." 

 

"Fuck yeah." Red muttered as she stormed down the steps and was out of sight. 

 

Eclipse wrung her hands and exhaled. Red had barely revealed much about that day but she could tell when Nemesis had attacked the girl, it'd left an impression in her mind. Her thoughts immediately wandered to her body language and changing her sentence. Red had said that she killed, but not in vengeance. But it still didn't explain why other than in anger, which didn't bode well for her. Though, Eclipse had a faint suspicion as to why. She knew Nemesis was a monster. Red was a girl. The implications were too strong to ignore.

 

___________

 

Red was cursing the whole way down the steps and into the courtyard, yanking out her sword as she went to the training grounds, hoping to find some Knights or someone practicing. No such luck. With a heavy exhale, she pulled out her sword and started to swing it, letting her anger out. With each heavy swing it felt safe and it banished the memories daring to creep back. But no matter how many times she swung, the churning of her stomach didn't leave.

 

All she could feel was fear and anger. Dejection, paranoia and anxiety welled inside of her like a balloon about to burst. She gritted her teeth and swung as a practice dummy, beheading it in one fell swoop. But, all she saw was Nemesis' headless corpse standing there and felt the burn of poison in her veins. 

 

"Princess Red?" The voice of Blurr broke her out of her stare and she whirled around, raising her blade defensively. "Easy now! I only came to check on you."

 

"Why does everyone think I want ta' talk when I'm upset?! Honestly I'm swinging like a mad loon, an' ya think the bright idea is to pop on over in civilian clothes an' ask if I'm okay?!?" 

 

"Well, I didn't ask that yet. And you are right," he chuckled, "perhaps I am a little under dressed to stave off an attack. But so are you. Only in a tunic and trousers, no less!" He tisked.

 

"I ain't in the mood for yer teasing." 

 

"I can tell. Do you want to face me in unarmed combat?"

 

"... beg ya pardon?" Red blinked.

 

Blurr grinned. "I asked you if you wanted to face me in unarmed combat. I was going to go into the town, but I thought that since you have some pent up anger, perhaps I can get some nice exercise before I depart." 

 

Red shrugged. "Fine then." She sheathed her sword. "You wish ta' start?"

 

"Gladly." The Knight went to grab her but Red evaded him quickly, undoing her belt and let her sheath fall loose, so she could have more mobility. "Ah, you're quite quick!" He complimented Red after a few attempts.

 

"You're not too bad yourself!" Red chuckled, already feeling far more relaxed as she dodged and blocked a couple of grabs. "Your training's taught ya well!"

 

"Oh this and that, yes. Who taught you?"

 

"Black Arachnia." Red ducked from a lunge and kicked her legs out, catching him in the shin. Blurr yelped and stumbled back, falling onto his rump. 

 

"That was a dirty tatic!"

 

"Maybe so, but it was better than losing to ya!" She chortled, but was unprepared for Blurr to stand up and lunge!

 

Suddenly she was on her back, on the ground with him straddling her waist. Instantly she was transported back onto the field, with the rain pelting down and Nemesis looming above, cackling as she laid helpless...!

 

"AHGH!" She elbowed Blurr straight in the face and knocked him off, scrambling up and to her sword. He fell over, gasping in pain but Red didn't register it. She grabbed her sword and pulled it out, pointing it at him.

 

Her panic ceased when she saw blood drip down his face. "Ahh- cac capall!" She cursed, walking over. "Ya alright lad?"

 

"You- hah- have quite the reflex!" He laughed, wiping the blood away from his nose. "I see now why you are feared. You may be little indeed but you're quite fierce!" 

 

Red chuckled weakly. "Aye. Fierce. That's me. Here. Let me help ya up." Red took his hand, and pulled as Blurr hoisted himself up.

 

"Thank you m'lady. Much appreciated." He grinned down at the smaller woman, and something in his gaze made her heart flutter. "I do hope in the future we can spar again."

 

"Only if ya want a bloody nose." Red teased, and Blurr chuckled. 

 

"If you are the one to beat me down, then so be it." 

 

Now she knew she was blushing. Red cleared her throat. "Ahh, anyways, I hafta be on my way. Checking in on the Clan, hafta deliver some bad news." She said as she started to walk away. "I'll see you later, Blurr."

 

He only smiled and yup. Red turned a darker shade. She hurried back in the castle, cursing under her breath. Great. Now she was starting to crush on the man! He was a flirtatious annoyance sure, but he seemed, well, nice. 

 

Damn. Could her day grow any more insane?! As she passed by the throne room, shouting emerged and the girl peeked in.

 

"Your majesty, you will either tell me if the girl murdered Nemesis, or I have no choice but to arrest her!" Megatron snarled at Optimus.

 

Ahh. Of course. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> 1\. Féadfaidh sé lobhadh sa domhan go deo.: May he rot in the earth forever.


	6. Chapter 6

 

_-Earlier-_

 

"You're saying you have a 'hunch', Eclipse that Red killed in self defense? No hard evidence?!" Megatron growled.

  
Eclipse flinched. "I- I'm sorry. She wouldn't even tell me."

 

The man exhaled. "No matter. I grow tired of this constant evasion nonetheless." He rose from his seat, grabbing his sword and Eclipse's heart leaped. 

 

"A-are, are you going to confront him here? Now?" 

 

"I have little choice. Nemesis' kingdom demands answers and I intend on bringing the truth about."

 

Of course, for his own means. But nonetheless, he was very curious as to if this princess was some kind of future threat to him, as Optimus was now. Shortly after retrieving Soundwave, Bombrush and Starscream, the group departed for the throne room. Optimus was busy, signing documents over allowing some peasants extra land to farm. "Optimus!" Megatron barked, and the High King looked up. An inquisitive look crossed his face. "This charade has gone far enough!"

 

"Megatron, what is the meaning of this?" He stood, and stepped off of his throne. Instantly his guards stepped forward too, anticipating an attack. Their pollaxes were pointed at the group, at the ready. 

 

"Your majesty, you will either tell me if the girl murdered Nemesis, or I have no choice but to arrest her!" Megatron snarled at Optimus. 

 

"This is absurd. You are our guest here! If you have any questions you will ask me, but you will not lay a finger on my daughter!" Optimus bellowed back, his usually stoic demeanor engulfed in a rage. 

 

"The kingdom that belonged to Nemesis wants answers to his death. Your precious little daughter slew him! In cold blood!"

 

"How dare you accuse her of such a crime when Nemesis himself slaughtered twenty innocent lives?!" He was appalled with Megatron. "Do you not recall the bodies we had to bury? Or were you far more concerned with the land you were to obtain?" It then dawned on him. Elita's words flashed back. Megatron was an opportunist. "Do you mean to take Nemesis' kingdom for your own if you deliver Red to them?! Are you insane Megatron?! She has done nothing wrong!"

 

"She took two lives!"

 

"They took ten times more! The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. You are our guest here Megatron and if you dare to even try something, it will be an act of treason and war against our kingdom!" 

 

Megatron scowled. "She is a threat to her nation. She was not raised in your household, she belongs to the Celts, the barbarians! Their code of conduct is bloodshed, and we both know that if she was influenced by the Celts to take lives then she very may well do it again-!"

 

"STOP IT! BOTH 'A YA!" Everyone turned to look as the girl in question stormed forwards, hand on the hilt of her sword, very angry indeed. "I WILL NOT HAVE YE PLACE BLAME ON MY PEOPLE!" She stopped before Megatron. "I've had it with you lot! Thinking all we want is blood, blood an' more blood! Our way of life was tread upon by you, Megatron, an' then you have the balls ta' blame my family for the way I am?! Because I killed a king for try'n ta'- ta'-!" She blurted out the word. "He almost  _raped_ me dammit! I had no choice, h-he was go'n ta', an- an' then kill me! And my home would be defenseless. I woulda failed them!" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she yanked her sword from her hilt and plunged it into the carpet. 

 

"There be yer weapon! There be the bloody reason why I nor anyone said anything! What sane woman would run around screaming that she'd been taken advantage of?! Preyed upon by her enemy hah?!? What. Woman?!?" 

 

No one said anything. Megatron's facial expression was barely readable. So was Bombrush's. Only Soundwave showed some concern. Optimus looked disheartened that Red would finally admit what happened. "You leave. All 'a ya. Leave! You lot, all 'a you nobles! I want ya all gone! Yer nothing but wolves look'n for weakness an' ya came just to secure some daft piece 'a land." She turned and began to storm away. "You can have it! But I ain't sorry for what I did. I ain't! SORRY!"

 

She slammed the great doors into the throne room shut behind her, and wept bitterly. It had all just came out, now everyone knew she was weak. She had been taken advantage of, a warrior as she. Suddenly, everything felt too confining. She wanted to go, go back home. As the doors opened behind her, she ran towards the stables. Red just wanted to go home...

 

\----

 

"Are you satisfied now, Megatron?" Optimus' voice was deep, laced with a slight malice. "She killed in self defense."

 

"You said nothing about this, why?" He looked sourly at the High King. 

 

"If it had been Eclipse, would you have wanted a kingdom to know the reason why she slaughtered him?" Megatron didn't answer, confirmation he understood. "I think it is best if you leave, Megatron. And you do not return for a very, long time."

 

"We still need her to recount what happened." Megatron advised, tone grave. "To lay this to rest. To have corresponding evidence."

 

"She is already humiliated enough. Leave her be." Optimus demanded.

 

"We have other ways of knowing the truth. Soundwave," he motioned to the woman, "knows a spell to help her see into Red's mind. And being a woman, she is of course the best possible candidate to retrieve such information."

 

"You now seek her comfort? After accusing her of murder?"

 

"it was still murder. But murder for reasons that do not imply it was willing. I will still get what I want, Optimus. But you can breathe easy, this time." Perhaps he could not arrange for an alliance with Nemesis' kingdom and rally against Optimus, but perhaps he could still do something with any other information. "Bombrush, please retrieve her." Red was unarmed. Bombrush was far larger, it should be no trouble.

 

When the man opened the door, he let out a shout and ran! "Stop! Come back!"

 

Megatron sighed. Of course there was always the possibility that things would continue to not go his way. 

 

\-------

 

"HYAH!" Red snapped Mac Lir's reins just as Bombrush arrived, and the girl raced out of the courtyard, through the gates, and out into the late sun. Tears still flooded her eyes, as she made her horse gallop through the town streets and through the last set of gates before exiting, riding fast and far.

 

She didn't know nor care if someone chased her. She just wanted to go back to the village! Red eventually had to slow as Mac Lir foamed at the mouth slightly from exertion. They were near enough to the village entrance. Red turned her horse and rode across the bridge, a slow and steady pace.

 

"Back so soon?" Quiaux called out, smirking but paused when he saw the look Red had. "H-hey! What happened?" he asked as she dismounted.

 

"They know." Was all she said as she lead Mac Lir into the village. He would know what that meant. The fields had emptied, everyone was probably preparing for the coronation in a few days now. She had to kill their joy too. She saw them in the middle, busy fixing flags and practicing. All together. Twenty people. That's all that was left of her Clansmen. 

 

Here she could be weak if need be. Her people only saw weakness in those who held their tears. Here, she was safe and her mannerisms, her way of life, her avoidance of the past was understandable. Here she was free. Nothing was expected of her but to be there and pitch in if she could. 

 

Rattrap was the first to see Red approach. "Oi, lass, come ta' visit so-! Red?!" He stopped drumming and everyone looked. Concern flooded their gazes. "Red? What's wrong?" When she could not stop her tears from flowing, reliving the humiliation and horror in her mind, the strong arms of Rattrap encircled her. "Hush lass, I'm here. What happened?" Red could do nothing but cry, in anguish and relief.

 

 _"Tá brón orm. Theip orm go léir!"_ She gasped out at last. _"Ní raibh mé in ann é a stopadh. Ní raibh mé anseo!"_

 

Reassurances flooded her ears. Hands gently rubbed her back and crooned gentleness to their leader. 

  
_"Ní raibh do locht ort."_

 

_"Rinne tú go léir a d'fhéadfá."_

 

_"Lig sé go léir amach. Ní féidir leat a bheith láidir i gcónaí."_

 

_"Tá tú sábháilte."_

 

Even if she was their leader, she was young. They had all been traumatized, had all lost. Together, they wept with Red for their fallen loved ones, for her pain, for their own. 

 

And from the choked voices, they began to sing together softly. 

 

_"Sé mo laoch mo Ghile Mear_   
_'Sé mo Shaesar, Ghile Mear,_   
_Suan ná séan ní bhfuaireas féin_   
_Ó chuaigh i gcéin mo Ghile Mear..."_

 

\----

 

Solara went for the stables soon as she heard that Red had run off. If anyone could bring her back, it would be her. 

 

"Ah! Solara, wait!" Thornstriker called out, chasing after her. "Where are you going?!"

 

"Red's gone back to the Predacon village. I'm going to go talk to her." She told her friend, swinging her still heavily pregnant self onto the saddle. 

 

"I'll come with you. You mustn't go alone!" Thornstriker said, going to grab her own horse.

 

"What of your husband?"

 

"We'll be back soon, right? I think he can wait a little bit while we go, in case something goes wrong with the baby." 

 

"All right." Solara agreed, and thus the two rode off.

 

The gates closed behind the two ladies as they exited the city, the sky already darkening above. Solara was the one to guide Thornstriker along, however as she had visited the village twice before. And soon, they came upon it, the glow of torches visible in the night. By now it had been hours since Red left, but oddly there were no guards around the fence's parameter. But as she heard music, she could not help but smile, and quickly the smell of burning wood wafted in the air. 

 

"Thornstriker, do you mind helping me dismount?" She asked the other woman, who quickly did so.

 

Solara, after tying her horses reins to a post, hiked up her skirt and strode forwards, letting out a short whoop. The music stopped and heads turned to stare at them. A figure dislodged from the group, small but obviously Red. The girl marched up, clutching a chicken leg in her hand with a few good bites out of it, and was still chewing. She stopped in front of Solara, swallowed, and spoke.

 

"Ya better be here ta' join the party."

 

"Red, I heard about what happened. That was highly unkind of Jarl Megatron to-"

 

"Stow it." She growled at Solara, then sighed. "I don't want ta' talk about it. I really don't Solara. Ya were there, ya saw what the bastard... attempted. Ya know perfectly well that I don't want to talk about it. I belong here. With my family." She gestured back to the Clan. "I don't fit into this grand design 'a theirs. I am no noble. I am no princess. I'm a Celt. Ya can't take that from me." 

 

Solara nodded in understanding. "I, feel the same way Red. I often do." 

 

That caused an eyebrow to shoot up her forehead. "Ya do?"

 

"S-so do I." Thornstriker piped up and Red peered around Solara.

 

"Sakes alive yer shadow can speak." 

 

Thornstriker blushed and Solara chuckled lightly at Red's exclamation. "Uhm, well, Princess-"

 

"Just Red if ya please." 

 

"... Red, p-pardon. I understand what it feels like, to- to not belong in nobility. I'm the daughter of a baker, I was of simple blood before Bloodshed and I were married." The noblewoman explained softly. "It t-took me a lot of time to adjust to being a noblewoman."

  
Red exhaled. "So everyone expected ya 't act a certain way, be like 'em? Abandon yer roots 'n all that?"

 

"You, could s-say so." Thornstriker admitted. "But, well, in the end I learnt that no matter what people say, I- I am always myself. And no one can take that away from me. Not, my roots, not my family, nothing. I will always be myself." 

 

Red was silent for a long moment, and glanced back at the Clan, then smiled and chuckled. "Heh. Lass ya may be as timid as a mouse, but ya have wisdom that only a Druid would be privy ta'!"

 

"T-thank you?" Thornstriker said, and Solara giggled.

 

"Red, we've got your back and we don't expect you to change who you are completely! You're already a great leader and loyal to the people you trust." Solara added. "Celtic or not."

 

"Ye be right." Red sighed. "Do I hafta return home?"

 

"... No, not yet. We can stay awhile." Solara reassured. "Would you mind if we joined you?"

 

"Not at all! Oi! Lads! Shaddup for a moment!" Red hollered over her shoulder. "Put another bird in the fire, we have guests an' one of 'em's with child!" She then strode back to the group, plopping back down onto the ground.

 

Solara and Thornstriker sat near her, and instantly the Predacon Clan were giving them food. Each morsel was quite tasty! The heat of the fire was soothing, and it seemed to infect everyone with a joyous spirit as they ate. Instruments were picked up again, and suddenly everyone was singing in their language. Red joined in, as did Solara. Thornstriker politely hummed, not understanding Celtic but wanted to partake in the joy. A few even got up to dance! Indeed, they were a far cry from barbarian than they claimed to be. And as time wore on, the people dancing increasing, Solara saw how festive and united they all were. And she understood why Red had been so upset, had fought so hard to secure a place for her Clansmen to be such a huge part of the ceremony. This was their culture. They celebrated things together, and their merriness brought life into something so simple as a supper. As another rousing song was sung, laughter echoing into the night air along with the fire's smoke, time was forgotten. 

 

\----

 

"So. That's what the scout said?!" 

 

"Aye. He's been using that damned trained boar 'a his to lure their warriors away. The bitch is among them."

 

"Tonight then?"

 

"At full moon's rise. Take no prisoners." Captain Bane said. "May Nemesis' vengeance be secured." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> 1\. Tá brón orm. Theip orm go léir! Ní raibh mé in ann é a stopadh. Ní raibh mé anseo!: I'm sorry. I couldn't save them! I wasn't here. It's all my fault! 
> 
> 2\. Ní raibh do locht ort.: It wasn't your fault.
> 
> 3\. Rinne tú go léir a d'fhéadfá.: You did all you could.
> 
> 4\. Lig sé go léir amach. Ní féidir leat a bheith láidir i gcónaí.: Let it all out. You cannot always be strong for us.
> 
> 5\. Tá tú sábháilte.: You are safe.
> 
> 6\. The lyrics are from the song 'Mo Ghile Mear', it's a song about losing loved ones and land. The lyrics are, "My hero is my darling, He is my Shaesar, darling, Rest or pleasure I did not, Since he went far away my darling".


	7. Chapter 7

"Where is she?!" Bloodshed barked at the cowering guards. "You just- let Thornstriker leave?!"

 

"She was with Lady Solara, m-my Jarl!" One spoke in a trembling voice. "They went to retrieve the princess!" 

 

Bloodshed growled and backed off. Of course, she'd go with Solara. The elder was always up to some sort of mischief and given the chance she'd drag Thornstriker right along! "Where did Solara go?"

 

"The Predacon village." Ironhide spoke, standing behind Bloodshed. "It's more than likely where Red would have gone herself, and Solara knows the way."

 

"Well then, you'd better take me there! I'm going to go get them!" 

 

"They'll be back before, or at least by dawn. You have nothing to fear, my Jarl. There won't be any harm done to either of them. They're perfectly safe there!" Ironhide reassured the man. 

 

However, before either could say another word, the bells began to ring. Once... twice... uh oh. "We're under attack?!" One of the guards exclaimed in shock, and Ironhide steadied his polearm.

 

"Everyone to your stations! Prepare, in case this ain't some kind of false alarm!" He ordered. 

 

Meanwhile, most of the castle's inhabitants were roused from their sleep or activities as the warning bells tolled across the city. Immediately at the heed, Optimus' captain of the guard, Lady Prowl stepped out to see what was the matter. "Who rang the alarm?! What is it?!" Prowl asked as she finished scaling the wall. 

 

"Enemies are on our territory, m'lady!"

 

"What enemies?!"

 

"A patrol spied Nemesis' men, a party of a hundred, outside of the city walls!" 

 

"Shit." Prowl cursed as the soldier scanned the horizon. "Did he say if they were approaching or retreating?!"

 

"Retreating m'lady. Westward! We decided to call it in case it was a scouting party!"

  
Westward? That was a foolish place to have reinforcements! There was nothing out there for-... shit. No. No, no, no-! "Rally a party. They're not after us!" Prowl ordered and quickly made her way down the wall, rushing by Bloodshed and into the castle. 

 

She barged into the throne room, standing straight and saluted the King and Queen, ignoring others present. "My High King, my High Queen! There is trouble!"

 

"Trouble-?"

 

"A group from Nemesis' kingdom is on our land! And they are headed westward, towards the Predacon village!" Prowl interrupted Optimus. "A hundred men, at least!" 

 

Megatron, who was still in the throne room was instantly the one all eyes were fixated upon. "Honestly?" He snorted. "You think I would organize such a blatant attack on your kingdom  _after_ I accused your daughter?!" 

 

"No. But Megatron, if it is discovered that you played some sort of hand in this-!"

 

"We do not have time for this!" Elita snapped, interrupting the two. "For once put your damn politics aside. Our daughter is in danger!" She stormed down the steps, skirt hiked. 

 

"Elita, where are you-?!?"

 

"To go and save my daughter! I lost her once, I will not lose her forever!" 

 

\-----

 

"Ahh, it's getting late." Red noted, looking up at the night sky. Although she couldn't see the moon's position from where she sat, as the clouds had covered the moon, she was very sure by the way the little ones yawned that it was moon-rise. "We best be going."

 

"It's not that late!" Emery snorted, slugging back her mead like it was nothing. 

 

"Well, they're napping." Red motioned at Thornstriker and Solara. "An' they're yawning." She pointed at the children. "So I think it's time we go. I have to go face the music at the castle anyway."

 

"Will you be all right now Red?" Botanica asked, cradling her sleeping newborn in her arms. Thornstriker had her other little ones nestled next to her legs. 

 

"I think so. It's just one big party, so what if ya can't-" That's when Red froze, lifting her hand. "... did ya hear that?" Her voice was soft, and she bristled. 

 

"What is it?" Solara asked, but she swore she'd heard the sound of metal clinking. 

 

"... Botanica. Ya sure everyone's here? No one went ta' piss?" 

 

"I- I'm sure, Red." Now Botanica sounded alarmed. 

 

"I'll go check- cac capall!" Red's hand grasped at her empty hilt. "My bloody sword. I left it back at the castle!"

 

"Mmh? What's going on?" Thornstriker awoke, blinking and Red motioned for her to be quiet. The jovial atmosphere had changed into tenseness, eyes flickering around. Thornstriker immediately became alarmed. 

 

Red rose up, and so did a couple others. "Gimme yer bow." Red's urgent whisper was answered with one of the soldiers handing their bow and arrow to the girl, who immediately drew it, pointing it into the darkness. 

 

No one had any time to respond before she released it! It flew into the darkness, and a yelp cried from it moments later! "For the love 'a the gods! Can't a man take a piss without being almost shot??" Skyquake stepped into the light, accusingly looking at Red, who doubled over in a fit of relieved laughter.

 

"Aye, I'm sorry lad! I thought ya were-!" 

 

Before she could finish, another arrow shot through the dark, clipping Red's ear and punctured Rattrap's bodhran! There was a moment of shock, and then Red screeched.

 

"NÍ LÁTHAIR AG AN TÚSÁIL!"

 

Everyone stood and as they did, from the darkness emerged a dozen men, shrouded in black cloaks and trimmed with purple. Archers, swordsman, all soldiers. All Nemesis' men. "Solara, Thornstriker, get the little ones, get behind us." Was Red's next orders, as she grabbed the other arrows and drew her bow yet again. "Everyone, weapons 'an magic at the ready! An' someone get me a sword if ya get the chance!" 

 

"Oooh, we're all gonna die!" Rattrap whimpered, seeing the bodies move into the light. 

 

"We're here for one person, and one only." One man called out before they advanced any further. "Your leader." He motioned to Red. "Surrender her, or you all will perish this night!" 

 

"You're bloody daft if ya think we'll hand over our own ta' ya, bastard!" Emery yelled, and the others shouted their agreement. 

 

"Rattrap, take the wee ones an' the ladies to safety! Everyone else, ullmhú le haghaidh cath!" At her barked order, everyone brandished their weapons. Emery sparked with electricity, and Botanica handed her infant to her husband with a brief farewell kiss, before she extinguished the fire with a wave of her hand. 

 

In the darkness, Rattrap grabbed the arm of Thornstriker, who grabbed Solara's, and he ran. And in the darkness, there was a bellowing battle cry as the eighteen left stood against the insurmountable odds.

 

_"MAIDIR LE GLÓRAÍ PREDACON!"_

 

\-----

 

High Queen Elita One was ready. In a few minutes she had stripped herself of her gown, and with little assistance had put on her old tunic and trousers, unpinning her strawberry blond hair. The braids loose and hanging down her back, her change made Elita pause as she grabbed her short sword. Her face had aged, creases where youth had once been, and she stared at a Celt long lost to the ways of royalty. She strapped on her sheath, grabbing her cloak and stepped out. Megatron and Optimus, along with Megatron's court and Prowl were all staring at her. 

 

"You act as if you have not seen me like this before." She chided and turned to leave.

  
"Elita, I will go with you. You mustn't face this alone."

 

"Optimus, you must stay here. In case more of Nemesis' men come. As must you, Megatron. Whatever your intention, this is our fight and our territory." 

 

"Queen Elita, I insist on coming with you!" Bloodshed suddenly broke through the small group.

 

"Bloodshed-"

 

"Enough, father! Thornstriker went with Solara and I'm not letting her fucking die or worse." He snarled. "I don't care about the princess, I need to save her!"

  
Queen Elita barely hesitated and turned. "Give this young man a sword and a horse! He comes as well." She ordered one of the guards. "Prowl, are the Knights ready?"

 

"Yes my Queen."

 

"Then we are going, now." She told Bloodshed. "You must keep up."

 

"I will." 

 

Elita looked at Optimus, catching his eye for a long moment before she strode away, through the throne room, grabbing her daughter's sword in the process. It was time to make things right. 

 

\-----

 

The battle was one Red knew would go down in history. Hers, at least.

 

In the dark, with little light to see, her people fought to save their new home. Arrows flew, magic used, but somehow none of them were being hurt. Anextlomarus was watching over them that night, it seemed. 

  
Another crackle of electricity flashed to her right, and Red glanced momentarily as Emery darted by, a flurry with nothing but a dagger and her tattoos glowing with an eerie blue light. Bestowed with a gift from the god Ambisagrus, she could with ease use magic to channel lightning through her body. And Botanica, their Druid, who did not fight put in an effort. But not in harm. Calling upon Sucellus, she summoned the earth to form and rise up, tripping her foes and causing them to fall.

 

The other warriors, with their strength and might fought on despite their limited visibility. Red kept her arrows flying, meleeing when she had to with the bow. For someone as small as she, it was easy to maneuver in such a crowded space as a battle field. But it was quickly becoming apparent that although they tired, it seemed as though there were more still coming. And the magic Emery and Botanica used was running out. Red's chest heaved. _"AR LEAN!"_

 

There was a bellowing, rally cry from the Predacon clan as they attempted to continue to fight off the impending doom they faced. But it did little. The enemy surged, and suddenly luck turned against them.

 

"ARHGH!"

 

"SKYQUAKE!" Red shrieked as she saw her comrade fall from a wound. No, no this would not happen again! She swung with her bow, even as fiery arrows fell from the heavens. She swung and beat anyone who came close to her, shrieking curses. She would not go down. She could not! Go! Down! 

 

And then she was down.

 

An arrow pierced her arm, and she stumbled. It was long enough for one of the soldiers to lunge, to pin her and close their hands around her throat! She choked. She scratched his hands and kicked, but nothing seemed to work. Shit! Shit!!! 

 

Far away, beyond the warcries she heard a faint scream, one she recognize. Thornstriker and Solara! They hadn't made it outside of the village?! Fear and adrenaline surged through her veins again and she wildly bit. It worked! Her attacker let go, and she delivered a strong kick to his gut and crawled out, coughing for air but swung her bow. It broke, but knocked him out, and she took a splintered edge and ran for where she'd heard the scream.

 

Red made it to the end of the village and saw five of Nemesis' men had cornered Rattrap's group. The children were screaming and crying as he laid there, knocked out. One of the men was groping Thornstriker while two more were manhandling Solara-! Red saw the color she was named after. She charged, letting out a screaming cry as she swung her bow, and it cracked across the heads of the men. With the rage of a cornered animal she beat their attackers, giving Solara the leverage she needed to break free and lash out herself, Dragon Aura flaring. 

 

After the men were downed, Solara grinned. "Damn! You're good!" 

 

"Ahh shut it." Red had to laugh, then looked at Thornstriker. "Are ya all right lass?!" 

 

"I- y-yes. I- I will be." 

 

"Okay, Solara ya need ta' get outta here now-"

 

"RED BEHIND YOU!"

 

Red barely had time to register something smacking her in the back and she fell, grunting harshly. Dazed, she moved but something sharp pressed into her back. "Stay down, little bitch." A hiss sounded from behind her. "Amadeus will end this one if it moves." 

 

"Leave her alone!" Solara barked, and the sobs from the children made Red growl. 

 

The enemy smirked at the pregnant woman and her companion. "Helpless. Yes. Helpless. Good little bitches. Make me very, very happy-"

 

No one had seen or heard him come up, but when Amadeus was impaled, Thornstriker shrieked. "BLOODSHED!" 

 

Her husband stood there, shoving the body aside. "Thornstriker, are you injured?!"

 

"N-no." She said as he pulled her close, holding her tight as his wife wept in relief. 

 

"Ahem!" Red coughed as she slid onto her knees, glaring. "Ya almost stepped on me." 

 

"You." The nobleman glared.

 

"Before ya start blaming me, can ya stow it an' gimme your sword?! I got a village ta' save thank ya!" 

 

"Actually, Red, you already have one." Queen Elita stepped from the shadows, and Red whirled around. 

 

"What the- whoa." Her eyes widened. "M-mother-?" She was dressed in a tunic and trousers, the plaid in their colors. Her hair was held in three separate braids, and she was holding out- "My sword!" She took the hilt, then paused. "... I-I'm-"

 

"I know." Was all Elita said, her voice gentle. She understood. "We need to save our family now though. I brought reinforcements, if that's all right."

 

"Tell them ta' hurry up then!" Red backed up. "An' get their asses outta here!" She motioned at Solara, Thornstriker and the children. "We need a wide perimeter, there's more coming an' we can't take 'em all!" She then ran back towards the fight, not giving Elita a moment to argue or agree.

 

Brandishing her sword, she rejoined the fight, and with a rebellious cry swung at the first soldier she laid eyes on. When he screamed and fell, she almost reveled in the harm. Now she was back! And within moments, her mother -yes the High Queen herself- was at her side. The woman let out a bellowing whoop Red didn't know she had, and took down two more! With a wide grin, Red proceeded to help end their duel against Nemesis' army. Predaking, Prowl, Bloodshed and the Knights of Iaconia all joined quickly after, and Red found herself battling not only with her mother, but with Blurr. She recognized his eyes through the helmet as with a swoop he fell three. And he winked at her. Hiding her blush, she took down two more. 

 

And, as soon as it began, it was suddenly over. No one but the Predacons and their reinforcements were left standing. Red's chest heaved as she looked around, and then after a few moments yelled. "EVERYONE STILL ALIVE?!"

 

"AYE!" Came nineteen warrior's shouts. Botanica was already attending to the downed Skyquake. And Red laughed in relief. No lives had been lost. And, as the sun came up and they checked the damage to the huts, they discovered that there was only minimal damage despite the fiery arrow hail earlier. 

 

This time, they'd saved everyone and their home.

 

\----

 

"OW!"

 

"Hold still. It doesn't hurt that much!" 

 

"So I fell on some stinging nettle, what's the matter?!" Red griped as she sat in the infirmary, getting a poultice applied. With minimal injuries, and Skyquake up and moving already, for the past day it seemed that things were somewhat settling back to normal. Thankfully since Red's coronation was two days away.

 

"We need to treat it, otherwise you'll be scratching yourself all throughout the ceremony." Ratchet advised. "And you'll scratch your skin open!" 

 

"Oh right. The nobles will faint from the blood." Red teased and jumped again at the poultice. "That stings worse than the nettle!" 

 

"Hush." Ratchet grumped and finished. "There, now you can go be a terror someplace else!" 

 

"Ah, you'll miss me." Red chuckled and got up, departing with a whistle. In good spirits yet again, she proceeded to head downstairs, when-

 

"This is absurd, your majesty!!" Thane Elmer's voice caught her attention and she hid behind the wall, listening in. "You are allowing those- heathens to lead your procession AND be the entertainment?!"

 

"That is enough, Thane Elmer." Elita's voice echoed. "I have tolerated your dictating of our ceremony, and your bashing of my daughter's, and my own culture far too long. Gripe all you want, gossip and shout to the heavens how it won't do, but I have had enough. You are free to leave. I will certainly tell King Magnus and Queen Charlotte that your presence is not missed." Red's jaw fell open, and she grinned widely at the Thane's sputtering. "Good day, Thane Elmer."

 

Elita rounded the corner, and paused when she saw Red and grinned. "Just this once, I'll mouth off." She spoke quietly. "But, I am still a Queen. Please understand that as well."

 

"I do. We're both leaders an' we do what we think's best." Red agreed quietly. "An', thank ya mother. For us participate tomorrow."

  
"Well. After all of Iacon heard from not only Lady Solara, but Jarl Bloodshed say how you fended off attackers from Nemesis' kingdom, I say the people are now in good favor and spirits." 

  
"An' Megatron-?"

 

"Agreed to let Nemesis' kingdom go, if we proceed to rearrange a few... mmh, trade agreements."

 

Red sighed. "Politics. Why can't we just behead him again?" At the look from Elita- "I'm kidding! I'm kidding. No beheading the guests."

 

"Actually I'm still wondering the same thing." Elita and Red giggled together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> 1\. NÍ LÁTHAIR AG AN TÚSÁIL!: WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!  
> 2\. ullmhú le haghaidh cath!: prepare for battle!  
> 3\. MAIDIR LE GLÓRAÍ PREDACON!: FOR THE GLORY OF PREDACON!  
> 4\. Anextlomarus (name varies by translation) is a Celtic protector deity. Others mentioned are Ambisagrus (God of the Sky), Sucellus (God of Nature)  
> 5\. AR LEAN: STAND TOGETHER


	8. Chapter 8

High King Magnus and his new wife, High Queen Charlotte arrived that night. They were greeted by a blockage of Celts, marching in procession with banners of Predacon and Iacon waving.

 

"That's quite, interesting." Ultra Magnus remarked, quite astonished with the march. Charlotte, who had never so much as seen another Celt was amazed and albeit a little frightened. All her life she'd been told stories of the barbaric culture that sacrificed their young to gods and were bloodthirsty, carrying the shriveled heads of their enemies about. Of course she knew these were just fables told by nobles but, some things had to stem from truth right? As the procession passed, they exited the carriage, and King Optimus and Queen Elita-One came out to greet them.

 

As Optimus bowed and then shook the hand of his old friend and mentor, Queen Elita turned to Charlotte and smiled warmly. "Welcome to Iaconia. Pardon about the delay, we're practicing still for tomorrow."

 

"I've never seen anything like it!" Charlotte admitted, and Elita's smile only grew.

 

"We've invited my daughter's adoptive Clan to partake in not only the ceremony, but be a contribution to it." Both watched as the group marched back, chattering with Red in the lead. Elita motioned for her to come over, which she did. "And Charlotte, allow me to introduce to you my daughter, Princess C- Red."

 

"My Princess." Charlotte curtsied and Red grinned.

 

"Yer majesty." She did a quick bow herself, a little surprised. Charlotte didn't look that much older than herself! "We're ready for tomorrow, mother."

 

"Good. All of you come, come inside! Supper is ready!" Elita called out the mass of Celts, who immediately put aside their instruments and poured up the steps. Each one gave a polite bow to the High King and Queen as they did, showing respect. Charlotte smiled warmly.

 

"They are very kind."

 

"Would ya like ta' join us for supper, yer majesty?" Red asked. "We're having haggis!"

 

"Oh, uhm, I don't know. Magnus, d-do you mind-?"

 

"No, not at all. You should go eat." The man smiled. "I have a few things to take care of."

 

"Great! Now come along lass!" Red grabbed her arm, and brought her down to the dining hall.

 

Within the span of a few minutes, she was seated, given heaping portions of food, and treated like family. Charlotte felt warm inside from how kind the Celts were. Red played hostess, introducing her to the Clansmen and explaining how things worked. Guests were fed before given an introduction as food was their way of opening themselves to anyone willing to dine with them. Druids were spiritual leaders and healers of their culture, gifted in magic and by their gods. A song was sung, the jovial mood infecting Charlotte to even try and sing along despite the difference in language. Their laughter at her attempt wasn't taunting, and they encouraged her to keep going. So when Magnus and Thane Elmer entered the hall, along with Solara and her husband Perceptor, they all saw the happiness alight in Charlotte's face as Red wrapped an arm around her, both singing along.

 

Ultra Magnus grinned as Optimus stepped beside him. "Truly, you have a wonderful culture living among your people."

 

"It is my wife and Queen's, originally." Optimus said, smiling at Elita and took her hand. "Our daughter has the honor of staying true to her heritage."

 

"Aye! There ya all are! Come an' sit there's still enough for everyone!"

 

Before Thane Elmer could protest, High King Ultra Magnus went and sat down next to his wife as the Celts made room. Queen Elita was next, already singing as she sat down, and Solara and Perceptor followed her. Left standing awkwardly by himself, Thane Elmer turned to leave despite the invitation, stunned and somewhat appalled that his kingship would even dare-!

 

"Elmer! Are you not coming to sit?" Magnus called out.

 

"Yes, please join us uncle!" Perceptor added with a knowing smile. Clenching his fists but smiling politely, the Thane spoke.

 

"I, have already eaten. Forgive my rudeness but I must go. I will see you tomorrow, my king." He bowed and then promptly departed, though obviously was embarrassed.

 

Red shrugged. "More for us aye?!" She hooted and her family joined in with their own laughter.

 

\----

 

Dawn came quicker than expected.

 

The kingdom awoke and quickly began to set up banners and flags with their kingdom's colors, dressing and going to stand along the roadside to the cathedral. All were already expecting quite a show, if rumors were true.

 

Red had dropped off somehow, with all the nerves she had she didn't think she would have. But then suddenly, Chromia and Solara and Emery were in her room, yelling and tugging at the girl's arms. Before she scarcely had time to blink, a biscuit with jam was shoved into her mouth as the women dragged her to an already hot, scented bath. When Red was actually awake and alert, she found herself hunkered in the tub with a grimacing Emery and a grinning Solara. Thornstriker too, oddly enough.

 

"Apparently the nobles think it's a swell idea ta' bathe together." Emery told Red, who finally stopped blinking. She didn't look impressed.

 

Red chuckled. "Aye. That'd be one 'a the things I'll never understand. A decent river does the same thing! Wee bit colder but," she shrugged. "gets the job done!"

 

Maids came in and soon Red was being scrubbed down with sweet smelling oils and her hair rinsed with water. Emery growled any time the maids so much as came near her, but Solara and Thornstriker seemed somewhat used to it. Avoiding eye contact, they all exited the tub and were helped with being dried off. Red was then rushed away, scarcely having time to say her farewell before she was brought into the room where her dress sat. And it was beautiful.

 

It was white trimmed with red velvet and gold thread, a long red satin cape would be draped from her shoulders, clasped with a golden pin. And to her surprise, the pin so happened to be shaped in the form of a Trinity Knot. That pleased her absolutely. What got her even happier was when her mother, obviously tired but still smiling came in, holding her now cleaned scabbard and sword. "Wear it." Was all she said.

 

Red strapped it on as the cape was fastened, and she stared at herself in the reflective glass sheet. She really did look like a princess. Her hair was then braided, a single one draping down her back. Her necklace, the one her parents gave her hung down and shone in the morning light. She was all nerves, all excitement and giddy to begin.

 

Outside, the Celts were in a frenzy akin to ants when their home is under attack. They were scurrying to and fro, eating biscuits and wearing their best clothes, getting organized as quickly as possible for the procession. Everyone could hear their yells, as they attempted to get under control within the hour they had left. 

 

"Where's my bodhran?!?"

 

"Ya had it two moments ago lad!" 

 

"Ugh has anyone seen my bagpipe- oh thank you!" 

 

"Hurry up we're gonna be all about an' not ready!!!"

 

The shouts echoed back and forth. Botanica was working with her fussy youth, trying to corral them in to staying in one place as she attempted to help in any way she could. Megatron was the first outside with Eclipse as his carriage was one of the last in the procession. By that time, the Celts had managed to organize themselves. Then came the rest, and finally- 

 

Rattrap sneaked a glance at Red as she came out, and sighed. "Ahh, she's beautiful!"

 

That made everyone turn to look, and Red grinned and waved a little as she ducked into the carriage with her parents. They'd all agreed on a signal from Jazz, who would be leading the military half of the procession, once the gates opened. Within a few minutes they were, and with the signal, they marched out. People were awaiting the procession, and began to cheer as they saw them exit. The Celts began to play, the bagpipes wailing into the morning air, a song in tribute to their leader and future Queen of Iaconia. Their flags, both Iacon and Predacon flew as they waved them with each step. Eyes forward, watching ahead as Jazz and Bumblebee lead them along. Quiaux glanced to his left and saw Stormfire was still beside him, balancing her flag of Iaconia perfectly against her shoulder, marching in step with them. He grinned as he blew, and she blushed and averted her gaze.

 

The throngs of citizens seemed to delight in the procession, cheering as they marched by, 'leading the carriages' all the way to the cathedral. No hang ups at all. It all went perfectly smooth. They stopped before it, ending their song, and then dispersed, setting their instruments aside outside before entering. None had ever been in a church before. They all sat, politely in the rows, no one except for the little ones making a fuss. Red said to be on their best behavior, and they would be. Nobility was next, filtering in and taking their seats closer to the front and on the sides. And then, the service began.

 

Red was in the back, rubbing her hands nervously. Nerves had gotten to her, she wasn't sure if she could do it! So much would be expected of her, now more than ever and she'd be on her own some day to do it all if she agreed. But, something caught her eye and she looked up. In the morning light, captured perfectly in the rafters was a spider's web. A single, small black one crawled out and Red smiled. A sign. A sign from Black Arachnia that she could do this. 

 

And then it was her turn to step out, and walk into the cathedral. Hands folded in front of her, she inhaled and took her first steps as the choir began to sing. Head held high, she glanced as people rose, and saw her Clan there, smiling. She could do this. She approached the Bishop, then knelt as she'd been instructed to do. His speech was a whirlwind, she barely understood any of it but nodded. And then he spoke.

 

"Do you swear to uphold the laws of those subjected beneath you?"

 

"I shall." She spoke, clearly and loudly. 

 

"Do you promise to keep the lives, the hopes and dreams in mind as you rule over Iaconia and her surrounding lands?"

 

"I do." 

 

He swept his thumb across her forehead, but not in the symbol of a cross. It was a simple mark of oil upon her brow. And she saw the crown lifted, heard people rise again and her heart drummed in her chest. This was it.

 

"I now hereby crown you Princess Cellina, heir and the true future ruler of Iaconia." The weight of the crown was placed on her head, shining gold in the light. 

 

She stood, and turned, watching as everyone bowed to her. A heated blush coated her cheeks, in shyness but she managed to smile at the grin that she spied Blurr having. "All hail the Princess of Iaconia!"

 

"All hail!" Came the resounding echo. 

 

And like that, it was over. Red was now the true heir to the throne. 

 

... So the party could begin!

 

 

\----

 

Soon as they returned to the palace, the gates were opened for the public to enter the grounds. A festival began, and Emery quickly helped Red change out of her gown, and into something a little more freeing. Not her tunic and trousers, but a simple dress of scarlet shading. The day seemed to pass by quickly, and night fell, when the true party would begin. And Red had everything planned out.

 

As nobility converged in the ballroom, others joining from far and wide, and the suns rays finally slipped away, Rattrap pulled out his bodhran and began to play. It was simple tricks he used on the round drum, but it caught the room's attention and did not cease to entertain. It was fun and funny, to say the least and Rattrap could be a ham in the spotlight. And as he began to play an upbeat rhythm, Botanica stepped from the side, playing her fiddle. It was so rare of her to break it out, only special occasions and this was one! The two began to play together, and then suddenly one of their eldest stepped out, playing a mandolin.

 

The music was lively, and the song became even more so. And from the back, the Clan danced out together, whooping and cheering, startling and surprising the nobles. Eclipse laughed and clapped in delight while Megatron gave a neutral expression except for an eyebrow raised. And Red, finally emerged, dancing along with the Celts, her crown upon her head as she joined in.

 

All at once they stopped, and then Emery, Soma and Una stepped out from the group and began to sing.

 

_"Chuaigh mé isteach i dteach aréir,_   
_is d'iarr mé cairde ar mhnaoi an leanna._   
_Is é dúirt sí liom "Ní bhfaighidh tú deor._   
_Buail an bóthar is gabh abhaile!_

_I came by a house last night,_  
 _And told the woman I am staying!_  
 _I said to her:_  
 _"The moon is bright and my fiddles tuned for playing"_  
  
_Tell me that the night is long,_  
 _Tell me that the moon is glowing!_  
 _Fill my glass, I'll sing a song,_  
 _And will start the music flowing!"_

 

The crowd watched as the girls danced across the floor together, putting on a wonderful show.

 

_"Never mind the rising light,_   
_There's no sign of day or dawning!_   
_In my heart it's still the night,_   
_And we'll stay here till the morning!_   
_Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,_   
_níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,_   
_níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,_   
_solas ard atá sa ghealaigh._

_It's not day nor yet awhile,_   
_I can see the starlight shining!_   
_Níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,_   
_solas ard atá sa ghealaigh._

_Fill the glasses one more time,_   
_And never heed the empty bottle!_   
_Turn the water into wine,_   
_And turn the party up full throttle!"_

 

Red clapped along from the side, and looked up as Blurr came to her side, dressed in very nice clothes. She averted her gaze, smile not dropping but there was a discreetly playful eye roll.

 

_"Don't go out into the cold,_   
_Where the wind and rain are blowing,_   
_For the fire is flaming gold,_   
_And in here the music's flowing!_

_Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,_   
_níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,_   
_níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,_   
_solas ard atá sa ghealaigh._

_Tell me that the night is long,_   
_Tell me that the moon is gleaming,_   
_Fill my glass, I’ll sing a song!_   
_And we'll keep the music streaming,_   
_Until all the songs are sung!_

_Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,_   
_níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,_   
_níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,_   
_solas ard atá sa ghealaigh!"_

 

They sung the last part once more, all together. The voices of the Celts, their festive nature infecting all in the ballroom. Well, almost everyone. Thane Elmer and Jarl Megatron seemed a little less invested in the festive. Well, Red thought as she glanced behind her, that would change quickly. The nobles applauded as the song ended, and then Rattrap stepped forward.

 

"Friends!" Rattrap called out. _"Ár chairde!_   We are here tonight, in celebration of a young woman who is not only our leader, but also now yours! Tonight, we celebrate her future as our ruler, our confidant, and our friend. Tonight we sing, we dance, we are all together as one! Noble, commoner, rich, poor! Celt, English, we are all united! So let us dance! Everyone!" 

 

Another song began, and quickly Red grabbed Blurr's hand, pulling him to the floor. Tonight she'd make everyone unite the only way she knew; with music. 

 

_"Look how the lights of the town_   
_The lights of the town are shining now_   
_Tonight I'll be dancing around_   
_I'm off on the road to Galway now!"_

 

She took his hands as the Celts paired off, beginning to dance lively and after his initial surprise, Blurr grinned and joined in. He wasn't a terrible dancer! Their movements were quick but easy, and quickly a few more pairs stepped from the crowd. Solara and Perceptor with Drift, Stormfire being brought in by a flustered Quiaux...

 

_"Look how she's off on the town_   
_She's off on a search for sailors though_   
_There's fine fellas here to be found_   
_She's never been one to stay at home!_

_Home you'll go and it's there you'll stay,_   
_And you've work to do in the morning!_   
_Give up your dream of going away,_   
_Forget your sailors in Galway!_

_Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú,_   
_Téir abhaile riú Mhearai,_   
_Téir abhaile gus fan sa bhaile,_   
_Mar tá do mhargadh déanta!"_

 

The sound of the violin brought more bodies onto the dance floor. Predaking and Promethea, their sons with their own dates, Thornstriker practically dragging a poor, embarrassed Bloodshed into the mass...

 

_"Come now and follow me down,_   
_Down to the lights of Galway where,_   
_There's fine sailors walking the town,_   
_And waiting to meet the ladies there!_   
_Watch now he'll soon be along,_   
_He's finer than any sailor so,_   
_Come on now pick up your spoons,_   
_He's waiting to hear you play them, whoo!_

_Here today and she's gone tomorrow,_   
_And next she's going to Galway!_   
_Jiggin' around and off to town,_   
_And won't be back until morning!"_

 

As the chorus was sang again, the nobles began to disperse onto the dance floor, Optimus and Elita were then on the floor, able to keep up with the Celt's own dancing with surprising ease. Switching partners frequently as the others did, they were obviously highly enjoying themselves. Red's smile only grew as she broke away from Blurr to swing herself around with a few of the other Clan members. It seemed everyone was dancing! Even King Magnus, who kept Charlotte close as the two swung across the floor, Red waving as she saw them. It was a great surprise when Quiaux broke away from Stormfire, but not to dance with someone else, but move to an empty spot and begin to highland dance! Everyone cheered as they saw his quick movements accompanied by tapping. 

 

_"Off with a spring in my step,_   
_The sailors are searching Galway for,_   
_A young lady such as myself!_   
_For reels and jigs and maybe more!"_

 

Red was suddenly surrounded by the Celts and she giggled as they formed a reel and swung around her.

 

_"Stay here and never you mind,_   
_The lights of the town are blinding you!_   
_The sailors they come and they go,_   
_But listen to what's reminding you,_   
_Handsome men surrounding you,_   
_Dancing a reel around you!"_

 

She dove underneath and rejoined the fray, feet constantly moving in time to the music.

 

_"Home you'll go and it's there you'll stay,_   
_And you've work to do in the morning!_   
_Give up your dream of going away,_   
_Forget your sailors in Galway!_   
  
_Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú,_   
_Téir abhaile riú Mhearai!_   
_Téir abhaile gus fan sa bhaile,_   
_Mar tá do mhargadh déanta!"_

 

Red spun and saw that her plan had worked. She watched as Bombrush dragged Soundwave into the mix, Megatron being dragged in by Eclipse (obviously reluctant to so much as tap his foot). And at long last, Thane Elmer and his wife had little choice but to join. With a grin, she went back to lively dancing with everyone, the colors of dresses and suits flashing in a whirlwind around her. Familiar faces popped up, all smiling in delight, all dancing with each other no matter status or culture. At last, this was all she wanted! Unity! All it took was a good song to get people going! And suddenly, the biggest reel was formed. Red wasn't sure who's idea it was, but suddenly everyone was being pulled into a large circle, everyone but the musicians of course. Megatron looked horrified, as did Thane Elmer. Red could only laugh as they began to dance all together.

_"Listen to the music flow!_   
_I'm falling for the flow of home,_   
_I'm home to dance till dawning!"_

 

Legs kicking, holding hands, they danced all together, all singing along to the song.

 

_"Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú!_   
_Téir abhaile riú Mhearai!_   
_Téir abhaile gus fan sa bhaile!_   
_Mar tá do mhargadh déanta!_   
  
_Stay a while and we'll dance together now,_   
_As the light is falling!_   
_We'll reel away till the break of day,_   
_And dance together till morning!_   
  
_Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú,_   
_Téir abhaile riú Mhearai!_   
_Téir abhaile gus fan sa bhaile,_   
_Mar tá do mhargadh déanta!_   
_Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú,_   
_Téir abhaile riú Mhearai!_   
_Téir abhaile gus fan sa bhaile,_   
_Mar tá do mhargadh déanta!_

_Do mhargadh de, do mhargadh déanta!"_

 

The reel broke and people cheered, gasping for breath but were still, overall happy. Red looked around, and swore she could have cried. This was perfect. This was a perfect day.

 

\----

 

The party had ended hours ago.

  
Red was sitting on the balcony, humming 'Teir Abhaile Riu' to herself softly. Everyone had gone home. Those not home would be leaving in the morning. She'd be going back to the village the next day as well. 

 

"Room for one more?"

  
Red almost fell from her perch as Blurr stepped out. 

 

"Ya coulda killed me just now! I almost fell!" She snapped and the man laughed.

 

"My apologies." He leaned against the railing and handed her a cup of wine. "Cheers, to you princess, for a ball that no noble will soon forget." 

 

"Aye." She swung back a large gulp and sighed. "Listen, Blurr, I'll be heading back ta' the village tomorrow with the Clan. We have a lot to do before the first snow falls. You'll be back on yer way ta' patrol or whatnot. So, can I be frank with ya?"

 

"Certainly."

 

"Are ya attracted 't me or what?" For once, Blurr sputtered and Red smirked. "Cat got ya tongue lad?"

 

"Ah heh. Just, a little surprised." Blurr said and then grinned again. "Why yes Red. I'm quite fond of you actually. Your beauty just compliments it as well."

 

"... Beauty?" She uttered, confused.

 

"Well of course, it's not just your eyes or your hair that compels my eyes, but, how strong you are. Physically. Emotionally. You carry yourself in a way that demands respect, yet I have seen how you treat others. You are kind to those who need kindness. You treat anyone, regardless of who they are as family if they are kind back. You're not afraid to speak your mind and not be delicate with your words. All I find very attractive in a woman." Red was the same shade as her hair by the time he finished. "And now who's tongue is caught?"

  
"Shaddup! Shaddup! Shaddup!" She barked, looking away. "It doesn't help that yer handsome an' witty that yer tell'n me all this!"

 

"You, find me handsome?"

 

"Errgh. Is the color of my cheeks an answer or do I hafta write it out for ya lad?!" Red yelled, and Blurr hooted a laugh.

 

"That's another thing. You're quite cute when flustered!"

 

"I am not cute!"

 

"You are too." And then he stole a kiss. 

 

It was brief, nothing more than a peck, but it made Red go quiet. Long enough for Blurr to become concerned. "... Princess-?"

  
She grabbed his collar and kissed him! Square on the mouth. Hers was brief as well, but longer and far more passionate. She pulled away, still looking angry. "Ya better come visit, so help me. An' ya tell no one 'a this! No one!" 

 

He looked stunned, blushing himself, then smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it, my princess." He kissed her forehead, and turned to leave. "Farewell and goodnight."

 

Red was left sitting there, on the balcony, cheeks still hot from her first kiss from a man. Slowly, she smiled, and peered back up at the night sky. Blurr was... irritating. And she liked that a whole lot. 

 

_"Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá, níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin, níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill, solas ard atá sa ghealaigh..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the last chapter! Thus ends my (probably last) multi-chapter fic for this. I'll probably write one or two more one shots. 
> 
> 1\. The sort choreographed thing I had in mind was curtsy of Celtic Woman: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=64Akaz43fgY, as well as 'Teir Abhaile Riu', https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1g7XO7gICAo (start at 2:15)
> 
> 2\. Ár chairde!: Our friends!

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this let's say the Crusades were still going strong at this point. 
> 
> Translations:
> 
> 1\. Tá mé ar ais!: I have returned!  
> 2\. Feicfidh mé thú go luath!: I'll see you soon!  
> 3\. Slán!: Goodbye!


End file.
